The Miles We Travel
by HJ Russo
Summary: This is a story of a group of lifelong friends that took a trip one summer that ended up changing their lives forever. Love was found and friendships were ruined. Can they ever get back what they lost? Or was it part of the Miles they traveled?
1. Chapter 1

**The Miles We Travel**

**By: HJ Russo**

**Rating: T-M**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did I would so own Riker Anthony Lynch **

**Summary: This is a story of a group of lifelong friends that took a trip one summer that ended up changing their lives forever. Love was found and friendships were ruined. Can they ever get back what they lost? Or was it part of the Miles they traveled?**

**Chapter 1**

Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez and Rydel Lynch were the best of friends, along with Riker Ross Rocky Ryland Lynch Ellington Ratliff and Calum Worthy. The nine of them had grown up together since they were little toddlers in diapers. Currently Laura Raini and Rydel were in the living room of the Lynches house going over what they want to do for the summer.

" This summer has to be amazing you guys, I mean this is the last one before we go off to college. It has to be summer that we remember." Rydel cried out as she was trying to think of something that they could all do.

" Don't worry Ry it well, now what do you guys want to do?" Laura asked. She too was trying to think of something that they can all remember for the rest of their lives. This was going to be the last summer that everyone would be together. She was going to go off to the London School of Dramatic Arts in the fall, Raini was going to be going to NYU and Rydel was going to be going to Stanford. She didn't even want to think about being away from her best friends. And that includes Ross, Rocky Calum and Ellington otherwise known as Ratliff. The nine of them were a family and she was terrified at leaving them.

Riker.

Laura sighed as she thought of Riker Lynch. He was the oldest of the Lynch siblings and the holder of her heart. Laura can't remember the exact moment that she first fell for him, but she knows it has been for a very long time. Every time that she thought about him her heart would skip a beat and every time that he would look at her, she could feel herself melting.

Riker was an amazing guy, besides being completely gorgeous, he was kind and a very happy person. In all the years that she has known him she couldn't recall a moment where he wasn't happy. He always made sure his siblings were taken care of and that also applied to her, Raini Calum and Ratliff. He was a very caring guy and that is what made Laura love him. When she was younger she could remember the fantasies she would have of him coming to her telling her that he came to the conclusion that he was madly in love with her and that he would love it is she would marry him.

She wasn't going to lie she still had those fantasies. But that is all that it was. A fantasy. There was no way that someone like Riker would ever fall for someone like her. First he was twenty one years old and she was seventeen. It would be illegal. Plus he was way out of her league. He was tall blonde and tan and she was short mousy brown and did she mention short?

Plus Rydel would freak out if she knew that she was crushing on her big brother. Laura knew that she wouldn't take it well if Riker and Laura ever got together. Get real Laura as she thought to herself she didn't have to worry about upsetting Rydel because as she said there was no way that Riker would ever fall for her.

" Laura are you there?" Rydel and Raini both were looking at their friend. Laura snapped out of her Riker filled daydream and realized that her friends were looking at her for suggestions.

Laura sighed.

" Sorry guys, I am so bored trying to think of something to do it is making me insane."

" I know same here, we just can't let the rest of summer go by without us doing something." Raini added.

So the three of them just sat back in the couch watching the TV when something came too them when the Britney spears movie Crossroads came on.

" ROADTRIP!" The three of them yelled out.

" We should totally do that!" Rydel squealed.

' Totally!" Laura and Raini both agreed.

Riker came downstairs after hearing the racket from downstairs. " What the hell is going on?" Riker asked wanting to know why they were making noise. His hair was a mess and it looked like he just got up.

Oops. Did they wake him?

Laura blushed. Just the sight of him made her knees go weak. He really was a gorgeous creature.

" Sorry Riker, we didn't mean to wake you." Laura answered trying not to stutter.

Riker just laughed. " It's okay Laur I just want to know what has gotten you guys so excited?"

Laura again blushed. Riker once again just laughed. Laura was really cute when she blushed like that. Rydel just rolled her eyes.

" Riker, we were just talking about what to do this summer before we all go away to school. And the movie just gave us a suggestion about taking a road trip how cool is that?" Rydel squealed. Riker just rolled his eyes.

" Sorry but you guys aren't going on any Road trip." Riker said.

" Why the hell not?" Rydel asked getting up from the couch. She loved her brother she really did but his overprotectiveness was getting quite old. She was almost in college yet he treats her like a baby.

" Because I am not going to let you guys go off by yourselves on a road trip. Don't you know how many creeps there are out there?" Riker asked.

" No but I do know about the creep that is standing in front of me." Rydel said.

Riker just rolled his eyes.

" Funny." Riker answered.

Raini and Laura just sat back and watched the two siblings go out it. The Lynches don't fight very often but when they do it is hysterical. As Rydel and Riker were going out it, the others walked in as the voices were getting louder.

" What did we miss?" Ross asked as he sat next to Laura. Laura just rolled her eyes.

" Riker and his overprotectiveness as usual. We were thinking about going on a road trip before summer ends and Riker said no."

Ross rolled his eyes this time. " A Road trip sounds like a blast."

" I know it does. Hey Riker calm down and let them go on their Road trip." Ross said to his big brother.

" Thanks Ross, at least one of my brothers isn't a total doof." Rydel said that directed at Riker.

" Ross you aren't suggesting that we allow three girls go by themselves on the open road are you?"

" Girls? We are about to go off to college! Ho old do you think we are?" Raini asked.

Riker again rolled his eyes.

" They won't be going by themselves, we are going with them. We all should go." Ross answered.

" WHAT?" The three girls all screeched.

" It is not like we are babies! We can take care of ourselves you know." Laura said. Riker just looked at her, and her damn crush made her go weak again. Here she was trying to stand her ground and one look from Riker almost made her fold.

She really was pathetic.

" Laura it isn't that we don't trust you guys. But if anything happened to you I would be devastated." Riker said softly. Laura could feel her resolve melting.

" Okay." Laura said.

" What? Laura you are such a traitor!" Rydel said and Raini just agreed.

Laura rolled her eyes. " Guys come on it won't be bad. This is going to be the last time that we are all going to be together for a while, so let's make the most of it. And it isn't like the guys are going to police anything we do because they know their balls will be ripped off and shoved down their throats right guys?" Laura asked sweetly.

All the guys just groaned at the thought. Rydel and Raini just laughed.

" Okay I guess it won't be bad.' Raini agreed.

" Wahoo Road trip baby! This summer is going to be awesome!" Ratliff yelled. Laura couldn't help but notice at the smile Rydel was sending Ratliff's way. Could Miss Lynch have a small crush on Mr. Ratliff?

Laura just smirked. Well this summer is going to be interesting.

" Ross! Quit dancing like a reject from dance moms!" Rocky said. Laura just laughed as she watched her best friend's face blush after being scolded buy his big brother.

" You are just jealous of my moves that is all." Ross retorted.

' Yeah with moves like that I don't think so." Rocky imitated Ross moves and everyone just laughed.

" Mean." Ross muttered.

" Aww poor Ross, it will be alright, I like your moves." Laura said.

Ross blushed. " Thanks Laur, at least someone knows talent when they see it." Ross said as he made his way to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Laura just chuckled. Everyone was now getting excited at the thought of being on the open road for the whole summer. Their parents wouldn't care because they knew a long time ago that when this group wanted to do something then nothing was going to stop them. Plus they were responsible and their parents knew that. Laura looked around and saw the smiles on all her friends' faces. Maybe it was a good thing that all of them were going instead of just the girls. Because who knew when would the next time Laura would see any of them.

" You Okay Laur?" Riker asked coming up beside her. Laura just nodded.

" Yeah I am just thinking that it is a good thing after all that you guys are coming. I mean when we get back it will be time for me to go to London while Raini is off to NYU and Rydel is off to Stanford. Who knows how long it is going to be when we are all together." Laura said looking at Riker. And this trip also gave her more time to spend with Riker and Laura liked that. Even though she knew that it was impossible for them ever to be together just being around him will do her good. Then when she goes off to London then she can have even more memories of Riker to keep her from going insane from being homesick.

Riker just sighed.

" Well I am glad you are happy now, I didn't mean to piss you guys off. I know you guys are all grown up. I just want to make sure nothing happens to any of you. I mean it has been my job to watch out for all of you." Riker answered.

" And you did an amazing job Riker, but we are all grown up now. You don't have to worry okay?" Laura said.

" I am always going to worry about you Laura." Riker whispered.

Laura just felt her chest tighten as Riker gave her a look. Laura shook her head, now all he is worried about someone who he considers a baby sister.

" Riker I will be okay. Now come on I guess we should get back in there and help plan, I want to spend as much time as I can on this trip so the sooner we finish planning the more time we will have for fun."

Riker just laughed. " You got it." Both of them walked back to the couch and sat down as the rest of them were getting everything planned.

" Okay so what vehicles are we going to take? There are nine of us, so I am taking it we all won't fit in one care." Rocky said.

" Wow man, you are a genius I don't know how you came up with that." Ross said in awe. Then he rolled his eyes.

Rocky just shrugged.

" Well I was thinking that maybe we can travel in those traveling Winnebago's? There are some that are huge and has plenty of room? Like a tour bus? My uncle can get us one at a pretty decent price and when I say that I mean free." Laura said.

" Free is awesome so there you go we have the wheels and now we need is cash." Ratliff said.

" Well we all have savings so we can use that. And we can make a list of food we want s we can bring with us. Plus not to mention all those awesome cafes on the road that we need to experience." Ross said with his eyes watering at the thought of food.

" You really are a loser are you? Mom should have aborted your ass." Rocky replied. Ross was about to get up when Riker held him down.

" You two knock it off or you guys will be staying home." Rydel said.

" Yes mommy." Rocky pouted sarcastically.

" Rocky Mark…" Riker said.

" Okay okay geez someone is on the rag today." Rocky muttered

" Anyway that sounds good, so Laura do you think we can get the Winnebago for this Friday? That is when we get out of school I want to start this as soon as possible." Rydel asked.

" Should be no problem." Laura said. And the rest of them just smiled.

It was now Friday and Laura was able to get the Winnebago due to her uncle, all she had to do was promise that she would have a good time. So now everyone was at the Lynch house waiting for the Lynches to get ready and when I say that they mean Ross.

Ross Shor Lynch gives the meaning to a true diva.

" HURRY THE HELL UP ROSS! GOD!" Rocky screamed. " We really need to make sure Ross has a vagina he takes longer then Rydel and that is saying something." He said to Calum and Ratliff who just nodded agreeing.

" Shut your face Rockass! Your just jealous that I look this good and well you look like shit." Ross said. As he finally came out of his room carrying his many bags.

" Jesus Ross all the girls combine don't have as much bags as you do." Calum said.

" Calum you know this is all that I need to survive on the road."

Everybody just rolled their eyes at Ross. Ross did this every time they went somewhere.

" Sorry dude the Winnebago is huge but not that huge. I think you can manage without your dildo." Rocky said.

" I am going to kick your ass." Ross said as he was walking up to rocky.

" You two knock the shit off!" Laura screamed. It took a lot for Laura to get mad, but when she does, everyone freaks.

" Sorry." Both Rocky and Ross said ashamed.

" Good job Laur, I need to learn your tricks." Riker said. " Okay everybody get your things and let's hit the road!"

Everyone made their way to the Winnebago and loaded it up. Laura just looked around and smiled. This really was going to be a summer to remember.

If she only knew what was going to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Rated T for potty mouths **

**Chapter 2**

" I am this close to bitch slapping Ross."

" Whatever douchebag." Ross replied back to Rocky's comment. Laura was about at her ends wits with her. The two of them have been arguing for the past hour and a half and Laura was sick of it. All of a sudden the Winnebago pulled over to the side of the highway they were on and stopped.

" If you two don't fucking stop this instant then you can get out and walk home how does that sound."

It seemed Riker was frustrated too.

" HE STARTED IT!" Both Rocky and Ross said as they pointed at the other one.

" Well you knock it off you two! God we should have left you guys at home." Rydel cried. Ratliff just wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered something in her year which seemed to make her calm down. The two of them were sitting in the same booth in the kitchenette and Laura made a mental note to ask Rydel later about what was going on with Ratliff.

" Sorry." Both of them muttered.

" This is the last warning if you guys cant behave like adults then you guys can leave." Riker said. And then he started it again and got back on the road. Laura got up from the couch that she was sitting on with Calum and Raini and made her way upfront to sit in the passenger seat.

" Hey." Laura said to Riker as she sat down.

Riker just smiled at her and said. " Thanks for coming up front. I was getting lonely."

Laura just chuckled. " I am sure you could manage. I just needed a break from back there."

Riker rolled his eyes.

" God if they weren't my brothers I would kill them." Riker muttered.

Laura snorted. '"You would still kill them even because they are your brothers."

" True. Hey I never got a chance to say that I am glad we are going on this trip together. I mean it gives us a chance to hang out more you know?" Riker said as he briefly looked at Laura then turning his head back to the road. Laura could feel the blush heat her cheeks. Thank god Riker wasn't looking.

Did he really mean that?

That was awesome. This was going to be an awesome trip. " Thank you I am too."

Riker just smiled. " I can't believe that you are moving to London after this. I mean that is so far away what am I going to do without seeing my Laura everyday huh?" Riker asked.

Laura again just blushed. If Riker kept this up she would be redder then a tomato.

" Well there is email and Skype oh and this thing called a telephone." Laura replied.

" Oh and how many time zones is that?" Riker asked.

"Oh yeah my bad." Laura said.

Riker just laughed. Man he was really going to miss this. Laura had a way about her that could make him feel good and carefree. He really didn't know what he was going to do when she goes to London.

" So are you looking forward to going to London? I know you have always wanted to be an actress so you must be." Riker asked.

" Yeah I am, I am just going to hate leaving you guys." Laura said.

Riker reached over and squeezed her hand. "Well like you said earlier, there is email and Skype. We will always stay in touch."

Laura smiled at that.

" Thanks Riker. So have you been to the Grand Canyon before?" Laura asked. They had all decided that the first thing that they wanted to see on their trip was the Grand Canyon. Laura had never been there before so she really is excited about it.

" Yeah I have it is amazing, now granted it has been a long time since I have been but I can still recall it. It is really beautiful. You are really going to love it Laur."

As Laura was about to speak a noise from the back interrupt her.

" Damn do you guys have to make out in front of us, I think I am going to be sick." Ross groaned.

" You are just jealous Ross that I can get girls and you can't. And yes we have to make out." Ratliff winked at Rydel and the two of them resumed kissing. Gags from Ross could be heard along the likes of Raini and Laura fangirling like if there was no tomorrow.

" Aww that is so sweet! How long has this been going on?" Raini asked.

Rydel and Ratliff just blushed.

" That is so cute how you guys are blushing." Raini squealed.

" Yeah real cute." Ross muttered.

" What is your problem Ross?" Rydel asked not liking her brother's tone.

" Nothing is my problem." Ross said.

" He is just jealous Ry; I have caught him starting at Ratliff's ass a few times. He wishes he could tap that." Rocky jokingly said. In a matter of seconds a flash of blonde went flying and threw himself at Rocky attacking him with his fists.

" ROSS! Calum Ratliff do something!" Rydel screeched. Both Calum and Ratliff got up from their seats to try and peel Ross of Rocky.

" Damn dude he is so heavy." Ratliff grunted. Calum agreed. The sudden stop of the Winnebago made all three boys fly and hit the floor.

" Damn Riker, can you give us a warning next time?" Calum said as he and the others were trying to unwrap themselves from one another. Riker got up from his seat and Laura got up and walked back. Riker grabbed Ross and Rocky by the neck and threw them down against the seats.

" Dude I am so tired of your fucking shit! Rocky do you really have to egg Ross on?" Riker asked.

" Yes. Yes I do." Rocky said. Ross just rolled his eyes.

" You are a real douche you know that?" Ross asked.

" You know Ross you really need to clean your vagina. It is called taking a joke dude. Unbunch those panties of yours." Rocky replied.

" Rocky shut your face for a few seconds okay? Can we all just enjoy this trip without any insults or fighting?"

There was silence. Riker just rolled his eyes. " I believe Laura asked you guys a question I think it is best that you answer her."

" Yes we can."

" Good."

Riker and Laura made their way back to the front to get started again. They haven't even left California yet and the fighting hasn't really stopped.

" Are you sure this trip was a good idea?" Riker asked again.

Laura rolled her eyes. " Yeah but if it keeps up I am going to bury Rocky and Ross."

Riker just laughed. The two of them just stayed up front as no one else wanted to driver, but Laura didn't mind it gave them some alone time which she loved. Riker just told her stories of all the craziness his family went through on vacations even though Laura has already heard them before as she grew up with them. But it didn't matter she and Riker were sharing time together and that was all that she cared about.

It was a little after one o clock and they made it to Arizona and cheers could be heard through out the Winnie as they needed a break from being inside and plus they were hungry as hell. So Riker pulled into an In and Out and they all cheered once they stopped. Laura was the first one out and the others followed.

' Aww fresh air!" Raini cried.

Laura chuckled. " You know we still have three months to go right?"

" Yeah I know and you will hear me say the same thing on every stop. Doesn't mean I am regret coming." Raini chuckled.

" Okay guys how about we go and get something to eat. I figure we can eat outside at those tables right over there?" Riker said. As always Riker took charge as he was the oldest.

" Yes daddy." Ratliff said.

" Don't start with me Ratliff, I mean we still need to have a conversation about if you ever hurt my baby sister then your life is over okay?" Riker said.

Ratliff's color in his face just vanished. The others chuckled.

" Riker leave him alone." Rydel said. Riker was a great big brother but his overprotectiveness got old.

" Ry he is just doing his job as the older brother." Laura said.

" What a surprise you stood up for him. Shocker." Rydel teased. She knew all about Laura's crush on her big brother. She thought it was cute, but Laura wouldn't make a move which was a shame. Maybe that is something that Rydel could help her with.

Laura blushed.

" Yeah Laura what a shocker you took Riker's side huh?" Raini also got in on the teasing.

It looked like Laura was going to have to kill some bitches on this trip. She pulled Raini and Rydel and the three girls made their way up front ahead of everyone.

" What was that about?" Laura asked.

Rydel and Raini just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. " Laura we are not stupid okay? We know about your crush on Riker. We have known about it this whole time."

" What?" Laura's voice raised a little.

" There is no need to hide it, we know LaurLaur there is no need to hide it. Why would you anyway? We are your best friends?" Rydel asked.

" He is your brother and I figured you wouldn't want to hear about my feelings for him or how I fantasy about him and his.."

" Okay Okay. I get it." Rydel felt squeamish. She loved the idea of Riker and Laura together she really did but she didn't need to hear about him in a sexual way you know? Because that would be gross.

Laura and Raini laughed. Laura just sighed. She should have known that she couldn't have kept anything from the two of them.

" So how long have you liked him?" Raini asked.

" I don't know. I mean I guess I have always liked him you know? Riker he is just so amazing and caring and sweet. And plus he is total gorgeous, I mean have you seen him without a shirt?"

" Huh Huh he does look good without a shirt. And not to mention his butt.." Raini agreed. Laura nodded in full agreement.

Rydel felt like throwing up on her so called friends. " You know I am about to hurl right here right? And I am not afraid to throw up on you both." She glared.

Both Laura and Raini just laughed.

" Sorry but you asked. Look it does feel good to talk about it with you guys, and I am sorry that I didn't tell you guys sooner okay? I just it needs to stay between us. I don't want Riker to know." Laura said.

" Why not? I think you guys would look amazing together!" Raini said. Rydel agreed.

Laura rolled her eyes.

" Because he wouldn't feel the same way. He would probably just pat me on the head and say Aww look at baby Laura having a crush on me, how cute. And I don't want that. Plus like I said before he wouldn't have a crush on somebody like me. I mean look at him." Laura said.

" Girl what do you mean look at you? You are gorgeous girl, you always have been. And plus I think Riker wouldn't react that way at all. I secretly think he has feelings for you as well. I mean look at how close you guys are. And he is always talking about you when we are at home. And when he found out about London he was pretty broken up about it." Rydel said trying to get Laura to open up her feelings to Riker.

" Really?" Laura asked, she couldn't help the feeling of hope rising up inside of her. Could there really be a chance that Riker would feel the same way about her?

Rydel nodded her head. " Yep."

" Laura could you not have seen how he looks at you? I mean there is a real chance that he feels the same. What did we say we wanted for this summer?" Raini asked.

Laura rolled her eyes. " For it to be a summer to remember."

" And it would be when you jump Riker's bones."

" Raini!" Rydel gagged.

Raini rolled her eyes. " Please you are so jumping Ratliff's bones which I have to say it is about damn time too. Have you checked out that boy's ass? I mean damn."

Rydel blushed.

" Yeah Ry I mean here you are grilling me on my love life when you have been making out with Ratliff? When did this happen?" Laura asked.

" Last Night." Rydel admitted.

" Night?" Raini raised her eyebrows.

Rydel rolled her eyes. " Yes Raini I would have sex with Ratliff in the same house as my parents while they slept."

" Jeez, I was just asking no need to be a bitch."

" Well you asked!"

" Guys come on lets not fight. So you really like Ratliff?"

Rydel blushed.

" I take that as a yes." Laura chuckled. " Look girl I am happy for you. I think you guys are cute together."

" Thanks Laura. I really think you need to be honest with Riker and let him know that you have feelings for him. I think you may be surprised by how he reacts." Rydel said and Raini just nodded her head.

" I don't know.." Laura said. Was she really brave enough to admit to Riker that she wanted to date him? That she thinks that they would be good together? As she was about to say something else the guys came over.

" Here ladies here is your food." Ross said as the others put the food down on the table.

' You ordered for us? How do you know what we will like?" Raini asked.

Calum rolled his eyes. " If you wanted something else maybe you girls could shut the traps and actually order for yourselves."

' Yeah you guys wouldn't shut up and I am hungry so we ordered for you. So tough." Rocky said in agreement with Calum.

" Assholes." Raini muttered.

" Aww Thanks baby." Rydel said to Ratliff as he placed her food in front of her. Ross just gagged.

" Can you guys please eat or are you going to fuck in front of us?" Ross asked.

Rydel just threw him a dirty look.

" You are a real ass you know that Ross?" Ratliff asked as she sat down next to Rydel and put his arm around her.

" Where's Riker?" Laura asked as she took a sip of her shake.

" He was right behind us, I can go see where he is." Ratliff said as he got up. Laura stopped him.

" No that's okay. I will find him; there is something I need to tell him." Laura said. Rydel and Raini just gave her looks of approval.

" Good Luck." They both mouthed to her. Laura just nodded.

She couldn't believe that she was about to do this. But after seeing Ratliff and Rydel she couldn't help but picture that as Riker and herself. A smile on her face broke out as she thought of that. Laura made her way up to the front of the restaurant. And as she turned she saw Riker. The smile that was on her face grew even wider. She could feel the butterflies growing bigger in her stomach, but she had to do this. What was the point of this being a summer to remember if she didn't do anything about this crush that she had. And as Laura thought about it, she knew that it was more than a crush. She was falling in love with Riker. Now all she had to do was take a few more steps and then she would be there with Riker and she could tell him.

Laura closed her eyes. She was trying to work on the courage to go. She can do this. She got this. Laura opened her eyes and as she was about to walk up to him, that was when she noticed a girl that he was talking too.

She could feel her heart drop.

Riker was laughing at what the girl was saying and so was the girl. She put her hand on Riker's arm and Laura felt like she was going to be sick. She turned around to leave but she ran into a trash can knocking it over causing people to look.

" Laura?" Riker chuckled as he made his way over to help her pick up the trash.

" Yes." Laura said as he face burned with embarrassment and she was trying not to cry in front of Riker.

" Here let us help you." Riker said as he and the girl bed down trying to help.

" That's okay I got it."

" No here it's almost done let us help.."

" I said I fucking got it Riker!" Laura yelled. Riker stepped back. Laura really never yelled at him before. Laura finished picking up the trash and as she was starting to make her way to the exit, Riker grabbed her by the arm, looking at her with concern.

" Everything okay?" Riker asked concerned.

" Why are you asking?" Laura asked.

" Just maybe because you jumped down my throat back there, and I know that isn't you."

" Well maybe you don't know me as well as you like too? Who is your friend here?" Laura asked wanting to know who the girl was that totally ruined her day.

Riker noticing how quickly Laura changed the subject knew something was wrong, but wouldn't push it. Laura would eventually come and tell him. So he turned and smiled and introduced Laura.

" This is Tawny. Tawny this is Laura my best friend, she is more like a sister to me than anything. I watched her grow up isn't that right Laur Laur?"

Sister? That is just great.

" Yep." Laura's voice croaked.

" Nice to meet you Laura." Tawny smiled and went to shake her hand but Laura didn't take it.

" Laura aren't you going to say anything? Don't be rude." Riker said giving her a look.

" Nice to meet you Tawny." Laura said with a smile. Shaking her hand.

" Laura I hope you don't mind but Tawny is going to be coming with us on the trip."

" What?" Laura asked, What the hell? They just met and now she is coming on a road trip with his close friends and family?

" Tawny is coming I figure that is okay, I mean she is really cool and funny I think she will fit right in."

" But you guys just met?"

" Yeah but we have been talking and I feel like I have known her a long time now, what's the problem?" Riker asked.

" Do whatever the fuck you want to do Riker you always do. I mean hey let's invite skanks that we just met in a fucking hamburger joint with us on the road shall we? You know what forget this shit I am going home." Laura said as she stormed out. As Laura stormed out the door,Riker was hot on her heels. He managed to grab her arm and turned her around.

" What the fuck was that Laura?" Riker asked pissed. He really didn't know why Laura was acting the way that she was. Why was she so damn pissed?

" Oh I don't know Riker how about the fact that this trip was just supposed to be for me Raini and Rydel but then you made yourself fucking join in and bring everybody which is cool because we know each other we are friends so I figured that's fine. But now you are just bringing random skanks along? You just fucking met her!" Laura yelled.

"So? You know me Laura you know I wouldn't do it if I felt I couldn't trust her, she is nice and funny and not a skank as you so lovely put it. I mean what happened to my sweet Laura who was nice to everyone? Why are you so pissed if I invite someone on this trip?"

" Because you asshole it was just supposed to be for us! But you know what invite her, see if I care, just make sure when you are busy fucking her that you aren't so fucking retarded that you knock her up okay?" Laura sneered.

" You know what I will tell her not to come okay? Fucking forgive me for trying to have fun on this trip, and please tell me that you aren't going to act like a bitch for the rest of the trip?"

" Fuck you Riker!" Laura screamed at Riker as she stormed her way back in to the Winnebago. Laura slammed the door behind her as she made her way to her bunk.

This was definitely not what she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Laura couldn't believe that just happened. She and Riker basically had a screaming match outside in front of everyone. Laura really couldn't focus on everyone who was starting at them because if she did then she would probably just want to die. She already wanted to die for how she treated Riker.

" _Do whatever the fuck you want to do Riker you always do. I mean hey let's invite skanks that we just met in a fucking hamburger joint with us on the road shall we? You know what forget this shit I am going home."_

Laura's stomach was in knots as she was replaying what happened. What did Riker do that justified on her going off on him like that? So he liked a girl that wasn't her and he invited her on the trip. Even though Laura still thought that was crazy since they just meet but why was it her to say that it was. Riker had always had a good sense of character so if he said that Tawny was good and trust worthy then she should have just let it dropped. But she couldn't because she was so jealous. And Laura had let her jealousy get the best of her and look what it did.

"_So? You know me Laura you know I wouldn't do it if I felt I couldn't trust her, she is nice and funny and not a skank as you so lovely put it. I mean what happened to my sweet Laura who was nice to everyone? Why are you so pissed if I invite someone on this trip?"_

Laura sighed.

" _Because you asshole it was just supposed to be for us! But you know what invite her, see if I care, just make sure when you are busy fucking her that you aren't so fucking retarded that you knock her up okay?"_

She sure knew how to treat her friends huh?

" _You know what I will tell her not to come okay? Fucking forgive me for trying to have fun on this trip, and please tell me that you aren't going to act like a bitch for the rest of the trip?"_

Laura could feel the tears burning in her throat. How could she have acted like a five year old? She threw a fit over the fact that Riker was talking with a girl and then bringing her along? She was so ashamed of herself. How can she ever face him again? Not to mention the rest of her friends. Laura felt like she was a different person that she didn't recognize. Riker hated her now that was for certain. She just felt like bursting into tears. They just started the trip and everything seemed to be falling apart. They barely made it to Arizona and now her friendship with Riker was ruined. Laura could feel a sob coming. But she bit it back down; she didn't want anyone to see her cry. All of a sudden the door to the Winnebago opened and in came everyone. Raini and Rydel made their way over where to Laura was who was sitting at the kitchenette.

" Hey girlie, what the hell happened between you and Riker? He came over all pissed off and he didn't even eat. Speaking off here is some food, I placed another order as your other one got cold and gross." Raini said giving Laura the bag with the burger and fries in it.

" Thanks Raini." Laura said quietly.

"So what happened?" Rydel asked. She really wanted to know what the hell happened. She never seen Riker so pissed. Hell she really never saw him get pissed at all.

" We got in a fight." Laura answered.

"We kind of figured that out. So what happened? You two never fight." Raini asked.

Laura sighed

" I saw Riker with a girl and I got jealous." Laura said. Both Raini and Rydel gave her a look of sympathy.

" Aww I am sorry Laura, but hey he just met her so it is nothing serious." Raini said trying to make her friend feel better.

" Well he did offer her to come with us on the trip so.." Laura said.

" He did what? That is fucking crazy he just met her." Rydel said looking at Laura like she was crazy.

" I know that is what I told him and mix in my embarrassment and jealousy you know how it went. I ruined our friendship, God I should have let Ratliff go after Riker." Laura said her voice breaking.

" Aww Laura I am so sorry. But I am pretty sure you didn't ruin your friendship, just let him cool down and everything will be fine. Even though I need to kick his ass for even thinking about bringing some skank he just met with us." Raini replied.

Laura just laughed.

" Feel better?" Rydel said giving her a hug.

" Yeah I do thanks guys." Laura said.

" Hey Laura where the hell did you go? We were waiting for you to come back I see just abandon us at the table with these two shrews." Rocky said.

'" Rocky I swear to god if you open your mouth one more time I am going to kick your ass." Rydel said throwing a dirty look in her brother's direction.

Laura laughed. She got up from where she was sitting. She was going to try and find Riker to apologize. It was the right thing to do.

" Hey Guys have you seen Riker?" Laura said.

Ross just rolled his eyes. " He is out there with some chick that looks like she could be a candidate for Teen Mom."

Laura could feel her stomach drop. No she was not going to do this again. Her friendship with Riker was way too important to her to let it die just because she was jealous. Laura thanked Ross and made her way outside. Laura was nervous but she knew this had to be done. Laura looked around trying to find Riker. And then she found him.

He was holding that skank's hand. UGH.

Laura sighed. There she goes again. She was not going to let her jealousy get the best of her.

Riker then placed a kiss on her cheek. Laura felt like dying right there. Screw that crap. Tawny just smiled at Riker and then she noticed Laura and her face dropped. She pointed to her and Riker looked.

Laura at that moment wished the earth would swallow her whole and she would die. Turning around she got back in the Winnebago and slammed the door. The others just looked at her.

" Laura you okay?" Calum asked.

" I am peachy." Laura said.

" Uh doesn't sound like it? Are you sure that you are okay?" Ratliff asked.

" Yeah why wouldn't I be? Just because Riker is a fucking skanky ass who needs ass where ever he fucking goes huh? He is such a fucking asshole."

" Love you too."

Laura turned around and saw Riker there. Everyone just turned around and was trying to hide. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Laura turned around ignoring Riker. She was in her seat the passenger side as Riker closed the door and sat down in the driver's seat. He didn't say anything he just started the Winnie and was pulling back onto the freeway. Everyone could feel the tension and it was starting to get uncomfortable. They were going to say something but where afraid off setting something off.

What a vacation this was turning out to be.

Laura just looked out the window as Riker drove. They were planning on getting to the Grand Canyon in a few hours and they were going to camp out in the grounds by there so they could take in nature and plus to save on cash. She was so looking forward to this trip too and now all she wishes was that she was back home in her own room and away from Riker Lynch. The ride to the canyons was quiet as Rydel and Ratliff were in their bunk probably making out. Calum and Raini were asleep on the couch in the back and Ross and Rocky were asleep in the bunks just leaving Laura and Riker.

Riker sighed.

Laura rolled her eyes. Riker saw this.

" What the hell is your problem Laura?" Riker said having enough of the tension and fighting with Laura. He still couldn't believe that this was happening. He and Laura never fought. And definitely not like this. He hated it. He just couldn't understand why she was so pissed off.

Laura was silent.

" So you are going to ignore me now? How old are you 17 or 7?" Riker asked.

" You know what Riker go to hell." Laura said looking at him. And for the first time he saw the pain in her eyes.

" Laura I am trying to understand where this is coming from? What did I do that was so wrong? Talking to a girl?"

" It looked like more than talking back there." She muttered.

" I kissed her on the fucking cheek! Damn you are acting like I just took her right there and fucked her." Riker said.

" Well who knows what may have happened if I didn't walk outside." Laura replied smartly.

" Speaking of that why were you outside? Spying on me Laura? Because that would be lame." Riker said.

" I wasn't spying on you I was trying to find you to see about getting back on the road." Laura said insulted.

Riker just shook his head.

" You know this sucks, I hate fighting with you. Why are you so mad, I didn't do anything wrong." Riker whispered.

" Inviting some one who you barely met on a trip you are having with your friends and family, you don't think that is wrong?" Laura asked.

" No I don't. I got to know her yes it was a sort in time that I knew her but I did. And when have you ever witness me not trust my gut on people? I have always been right."

Laura just sighed.

Riker just shook his head. This was going no where. All he wanted was to try and resolve this and for them to get back to what they were. But it seemed that Laura was hell bent on staying mad at him.

The rest of the drive to the canyon was quiet. Riker didn't want to start another round with Laura and the same for her. They pulled into the camp sight around 4 in the afternoon. It seemed everyone was ready to leave the winne. Riker stopped the engine and as soon as he did Laura seemed to high tail it outside. Riker just sighed. He really hoped the rest of the trip wouldn't be like this. Rydel and Raini went with Laura to get washed while the boys were getting the tents set up.

" Dude what is the deal with you and Laura? You guys never fight." Ratliff asked as they were grabbing the bags.

" I don't know man but it is pissing me off. I mean all I did was talk to some chick and she goes postal?"

Ratliff chuckled. " Maybe she was jealous."

Riker rolled his eyes. ' She is not jealous, she doesn't like me like that. Plus if she was that would be weird. I mean I am 4 years older then her."

" Right."

" I don't want to talk about this, let's get everything set up before the girls get back." Riker said walking away from Ratliff.

" Talk about denial." Ratliff just said as he continued to get the bags.

It was a little bit later on when the girls came back and everything was set up.

" You girls did that on purpose didn't you?" Ross asked.

" Whatever do you mean Ross?" Laura chuckled.

Hearing Laura laughed got Riker's attention. Was Laura in a good mood again? God he could only hope so.

" I mean it is pretty ironic that you girls are done washing up when we finished setting everything up." Ross teased.

" It was a pure coincidence." Laura said.

" Sure it was." Riker said.

" Excuse you? Was I talking to you?" Laura asked.

Well so far for that. Riker just put his hands in the air and walked away.

" Damn Laura that was harsh." Rocky said.

" I really don't give a shit rocky so what's on for the agenda tonight?" Laura asked as she made her way over to where Rocky was sitting.

" We figured we would spend a few days here as this is an awesome place to explore, plus I need some time out of the Winnebago. Ry and I will share a tent with Calum and Raini and Rocky and Ross. Which means Laura you are sharing a tent with Riker." Ratliff said.

" No way." Laura said shaking her head.

" Sorry Laur but that is how it is going to be." Ratliff said.

Laura just sighed.

This was just great.

Everyone was having a great time except for Laura who decided that she was going to sleep in the Winnebago then share a tent with Riker. She could hear the laughter coming from the camp fire they set up. Laura peeked through the window and saw that everyone was having a good time. Even Riker was laughing.

God was she really that invisible that they could still have a goodtime when they know that she is hurting?

Wow that sounded completely selfish. Laura knows she is being completely irrational. It wasn't Riker's fault that she was in love with him. And she shouldn't punish him for talking to girls. And she shouldn't be making her friends be stuck in the middle.

A knock on the door brought her out of herself pity party. The door opened and Laura was surprised to see who it was.

" Rocky what are you doing here?" Laura asked.

" I am here to drag your ass out of here so you can have a good time. This was your idea so I don't know why you are in here feeling sorry for yourself when you can be having a good time."

" Rocky.." Laura warned.

" I don't know what the hell happened between you and Riker but are you really going to allow it to ruin a life long friendship?" Rocky asked as he sat down next to her.

Laura sighed.

" I have been a real bitch Rocky how can Riker forgive me?" Laura asked as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Rocky just laughed.

" It's okay Laur we all have our moments. Just apologize and everything will be fine. Do you really want the next months before you move to London to be nothing of tension and fights?"

" No not really."

" Then come on. Your sharing a tent with me, Ross can have Riker. Okay?" Rocky asked holding out his hand to her. Laura just smiled and grabbed a hold of Rocky's hand.

" Let's do this."

Riker was sitting around looking around everyone having a goodtime laughing. Even Laura was when Rocky finally got her to come out of the Winnebago. Too bad she wouldn't even look in his direction. Riker sighed. He was just glad that Laura was finally enjoying herself. This trip really was her idea and he would hate to be the one to ruin it for her. This whole situation sucked, he hated being angry with Laura. They always had a special bond the two of them so he was at a loss for why she is so angry with him. It couldn't be because she was jealous of Tawny. Laura couldn't be jealous because she didn't see him like that.

Right?

Riker thought so at first but the more that he thought about it, it was starting to make sense. She had reacted almost violently towards him and tawny when she spotted them. She called tawny names when she didn't even know her and that was definitely not a thing that Laura would do.

Riker sighed. This was crazy to think about Laura having a crush on him. He was older then her, by four years! But really age was just a number his mind told him. And if he was honest Laura was gorgeous there couldn't be any denying that. But they were just friends.

Friends.

Riker sighed again.

Maybe he should go home. After all Laura told him back at in and out that she didn't want him on the trip to begin with, maybe it was better if he just left. They could drive him to the airport and he can fly home. Rocky or Ratliff could drive even Rydel could.

" Hey."

Riker turned and realized that Laura was sitting next to him. Everyone else scattered off to their tents.

Damn was he really that lost in thoughts that he didn't realize?

" Hey." Riker said softly as he wasn't sure on how she was going to react. Even though she was the one who came up to him. That was a good sign wasn't it?

" I am not going to jump down your throat. In fact I came over to apologize for being a bitch to you. There is no excuse for how I treated you today and I am so very sorry Riker." Laura said looking him right in the eyes. Riker nodded.

" What did I do to get you so pissed?" Riker whispered he didn't want any of the others to over hear.

Laura wasn't sure on what to say now. She was petrified on telling him that she was in love with him after treating him like shit for most of the day. She was pretty sure that he would just laugh in her face.

" Nothing I was just being a bitch and for that I am sorry." Laura said.

She had just lied to him. He could tell whenever Laura would lie her eyes wouldn't look at him and her voice would change.

Riker sighed.

" Laura you can tell me the truth you know that right? You forget that I know when you lie. So what is it? Is it because you were jealous."

" Jealous? Me jealous?" Laura chuckled. " Look at that it's late better get to bed." Laura said as she made her way to get up when Riker grabbed her arm and pulled her back down next to him.

" Come on be honest with me Laura." Riker said looking at her. Laura could feel her resolve melting. Her eyes tearing up as she realized that this is moment that she feared. This was the moment that her friendship with Riker would end.

" Look Riker really it is nothing okay? I was just being a bitch."

Riker rolled his eyes.

" Stop fucking lying to me Laura, Doesn't our friendship mean anything to you? If it does then you need to tell me the truth." Riker begged.

Laura sighed.

" Yes. Okay I am in love with you okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? Riker I am in love with you and I have been for a long time now okay. I know it is pointless as you don't feel the same way okay? I know we can never be together. I just let my jealousy get the best of me. But I promise you that won't happen again okay?" Laura said to him by this time she was crying.

Riker was beyond shocked. He couldn't say anything, what could be said?

Laura just got up and ran into the Winnebago slamming the door behind her leaving Riker sitting alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to Paige for the awesome cover poster for this story! I love it **** And also just to let you guys know who are fans of my other stories, I am going to focus on this story as I have more inspiration for it right now, I will still update my others stories but this one will be priority so I can try and get some stories finished **

**Chapter 4**

Riker was still sitting on the log where he has been for the past forty five minutes since Laura stormed into the Winnebago. There were so many thoughts that were going through in his head right now. Laura had admitted that she was in love with him. The same Laura that he watched grow up and was best friends with. This all blew Riker's mind. Just less than 24 hours ago he wasn't even thinking about Laura in a romantic way, and now it was all that he could think about.

Riker sighed.

He shouldn't even thinking about this. He should just go find Laura explain to her that they couldn't be together, they were just way too different. Not to mention he was 21 for crying out loud. He sure didn't want to go to jail. He should just go explain to her that they are just friends and that is all that is what could be between them.

But why was the thought of having Laura be his girlfriend appealing to him. He knew that she was gorgeous you would have to be blind in not to see that. And for a while there Riker did have a crush on her, but he thought that was a phase you know?

It was, it was a phase that can't be repeated. As much as he wanted too, Laura and him couldn't happen. There was just too much at risk if anything could go wrong. He had already went over the jail thing but what about to their friendship? Look at what Laura's jealousy almost did to them. Laura was too important to him to have her become nothing but a painful broken heart.

His mind was made up; he needed to tell Laura that they can't be anything more than just best friends. Finally coming to that decision after going back and forth he finally came to one. Riker walked to the winniebageo and as he was about to knock, the door opened and out came Laura.

"Hey Riker.." Laura said with a blush.

" Hey Laur" Riker said.

" Look we need to talk." They both said. Laura and Riker just laughed.

"You go first." Riker said.

" Okay, look I know I told you I was in love with you, please let me finish okay? Look I am not going to lie and say that what I feel for you isn't love, because it is. But I also know that we can't be together. It just wouldn't work out. And I love you way too much to lose you as a friend. Our friendship is way too important to me to lose you know. Look I am so so sorry that I let petty jealousy get in the way and almost ruin our friendship I really do hope you can forgive me." Laura said meaning every word. She rather have Riker as a friend then not have him in her life at all.

" There is nothing to apologize for. I am just glad that I have my friend back." Riker said as he pulled her into a hug. Laura just leaned in and he wrapped his arms around her. As much as she would love to have Riker as a boyfriend, she would take him as a friend rather than nothing at all.

Laura broke the hug. " What did you want to say Riker?"

" Um basically the same thing that I think it is best that we stay as friends." Riker said.

Laura nodded. She felt her heart break a little. She knew that was the case and honestly she is okay with that. It is time to move on from Riker Lynch.

" Well I better go; I have to sleep with Rocky." Laura said. Riker's eyes widen

" WHAT?"

Laura chuckled. " I meant I am sharing a tent with Rocky. Good night Riker." She whispered as she walked towards her tent.

" Goodnight Laura." Riker whispered. He couldn't help but think that maybe he made a mistake. Maybe he should have taken a chance with Laura. Riker just sighed. And he walked back into the tent that he was sharing with Ross and hoped for a good night sleep.

It was the next the morning and Riker was the last one to get up. He climbed out of the tent and noticed that everyone was gone. Riker was looking around trying to find anyone.

" Laura?" No answer.

" Rydel?" No answer.

" Raini?" No answer.

Riker was starting to get pissed. Where did everyone go? As Riker was about to go get his shoes that was when he heard the laughter.

" That was awesome!" Laura squealed.

Rocky just chuckled. " See I told you it would be." Rocky and Laura were walking back from having breakfast. Laura had never laughed as much as she did over breakfast. It was funny that all these years and she and Rocky really didn't know that much about each other. They were friends after all but Laura really couldn't classify them as really strong friends. That is probably because she was so focused on Riker.

" What did I tell you Laur? See and here you didn't trust in my skills?" Rocky acted offended by that. Laura just laughed. Rocky and Laura continued to walk and then they noticed that Riker was glaring at them.

" What's the face for Riker? Did someone pee his bed last night?" Rocky asked. Laura couldn't help but chuckle.

Riker just rolled his eyes. " No I was wondering where everyone went."

" Oh we all went to the Denny's that is up the hill and had breakfast." Laura said happily.

" And so no one thought to even invite me? That maybe I wouldn't like to eat too?" Riker asked pissed.

Rocky and Laura were taken back by his tone. "Hey bro we tried to wake you but you wouldn't budge." Riker just threw them a dirty look and just stormed past them and started to head to the Winnebago to see about getting something to eat. Laura just looked at Rocky and he just shrugged. Laura went to follow Riker to go see what was wrong and to apologize for not waiting for him for breakfast. But to be fair they did try and get him up but he just didn't budge.

" Riker everything alright? I am sorry that we didn't wait for you but we did really try and wake you."

" Obviously not hard enough." Riker sneered. He didn't know what was wrong all he knew was that he was upset and It looked like he was going to take it out on Laura.

" I said I was sorry! How many times do I have to apologize?" Laura asked.

" Well looked how long you made me pay for daring to talk with tawny?" Riker asked.

Laura rolled her eyes.

" You know Riker if you are going to be an ass, please go back to sleep and wake up with a better mood."

Riker just rolled his eyes. Laur just huffed and walked away. What the hell was his problem? She tried to apologize but he just has a stick up his ass.

" Hey Laura how about we start getting ready to go tour the Grand Canyon this is going to be amazing!" Rydel squealed. Laura just laughed.

" Sure I think so too, is everyone ready?" Laura asked.

" Yeah I am lets get this show on the road." Ross yelled excitedly. Everyone else just chuckled. Laura went to go grab her things when Riker came back out of the Winnebago.

" Hey Riker hurry up and get ready we are going to go see the Grand Canyon." Ross said to his older brother. Riker just rolled his eyes.

" I am not going." Riker answered as he was about to walk back to his tent.

" What do you mean you aren't coming? You have too?" Laura said. She really did want Riker to come.

" No I don't have to come. I mean it is not like it would be the first time you guys went somewhere without me wouldn't it?" Riker asked.

Laura rolled her eyes. " You are not going to go see the Grand Canyon with all your friends just because we went to breakfast without you? The same breakfast that we tried to get you to wake up for and still wouldn't budge? You are going to be a baby about this?" Laura asked. She couldn't believe how low Riker was being right now.

" Whatever Laura." Riker said as he was trying to go back to the tent but Laura just grabbed his arm.

" I am sorry we went to breakfast without you but come on you are really going to bag on the grand canyon because your pissed? This trip is supposed to be fun come on."

" I SAID I WASN'T FUCKING GOING LAURA GOD YOUR FUCKING ANNOYING." Riker yelled. And everyone was silent.

" You know what Riker? Screw you! Come guys let's go." Laura said as she was trying not to cry in front of Riker. She didn't know what Riker's problem but she was tired of being on the brunt of it.

Raini and Rydel just threw Riker a dirty look before walking off.

" Dude what is your problem? Did you really have to go off on Laura like that? All she wants is for all of us to have a good time on this trip. So are you going to be a little bitch for the next three months? If you wanted to come to breakfast then you should woke your ass up and went. So you better quit acting so butt hurt you only have yourself to blame. Now I think you need to go apologize to Laura." Rocky said to his older brother.

" What is it to you if I don't apologize? How close are you and Laura?" Riker growled.

Rocky just rolled his eyes. " Dude you really are an ass. You do realize that after this trip Laura is going to be moving to London right? So do you really want your friendship with Laura to go down like this? Just ask yourself." Rocky said as he walked away. The others just threw Riker a disappointing look and Riker just felt awful. He knew he was being an ass but he didn't know why he was. He saw the others as they were about to leave, he really didn't want to be the one to ruin the trip just because he is confused about his feelings. He really didn't want the next three months to be ruined because he was confused.

" Hey guys wait up! I want to come." Riker said as he called out and raced to get dressed. Laura just rolled her eyes.

After a few minutes Riker made his way over to them. " Thanks guys, hey do you think I could talk to Laura alone?" The others just walked away leaving Laura and Riker alone. Laura wasn't even looking at him and Riker just sighed.

" Look Laura I know I was acting like an ass and I am sorry."

" You have said that to me more times in the last twenty four hours then our entire friendship. I am tired of this drama, I mean I only have three more months with you guys and I don't want to spend the rest of the time we have fighting." Laura answered.

" I know and I don't want to do that either Laura. I am tired of the fighting and I don't know what made me so pissy this morning. I really am sorry again. How about we just go enjoy the Grand Canyon. I just want to enjoy the summer with my best friend."

Laura just smiled. " Let's go." She smiled and grabbed Riker's hand. And the two of them ran to catch up with the others.

Hours later the group made back their way to the camp ground and it was a lot different than when they left this morning. Instead of angst there was actual laughter and a bunch of happy teenagers.

" I swear no matter how many times I have seen it, it is just so awesome!" Ratliff said. Rydel just nodded as she snuggled into her boyfriend's side.

" It really is." Rydel said. Ratliff just smiled and kissed Rydel. Ross just gagged.

" Can you two stop eating each others faces?" Ross asked.

" Shut up Ross you're just jealous the only other person you have to make out with is either Rocky or Riker." Rydel said.

" Ry I don't need the image of those three making out." Laura said trying to act like if she was sick.

Rydel just laughed.

" So what do you guys want to do? I say we cook out tonight over the camp fire? What do you say?" Riker said.

" Sounds good." Laura said. The others agreed. Riker just went to go get wood for the fire and Laura decided to go leaving the others behind. Raini and Calum went into the Winnie to watch TV. Rocky went to crash in the tent for a bit leaving Rydel, Ratliff and Ross alone. Ross couldn't help but roll his eyes over at the two lovebirds.

Ross sighed. He really didn't know what was wrong with him. Every time that Ratliff was affectionate with Rydel it felt like something inside of him was dying. Which was crazy because Ratliff was his best friend. They have known one another for almost their entire lives. So why would he be upset about Ratliff dating his sister?

And why did he want to die a little with every little kiss? Ross just sighed.

It couldn't be that maybe that he was jealous of Rydel? But why would he be jealous of all they do is make out?

Wait.

Shit.

There was no way in hell that he was in love with his best friend was there?

Shit. No that couldn't be it. Ross was not gay. He had always been into girls and not guys. Whatever this was that he was feeling for Ratliff didn't make him gay. He can hear moans now. Ross turned and saw that they were making out again and Ratliff was trying to get his sister's shirt off.

" Can you two knock this shit off? I swear I think you guys think you're in a porn movie the way you guys are always going at it." Ross said as he made his way inside the tent that he shared with Riker. Ross was hurt and confused he didn't know what the hell these feelings meant but he did know that if it continued then things were about to get ugly.

Laura just laughed as Riker was trying to act all man ish and carry the wood back. It was nice that the two of them were getting back to being them. Without the angst and the jealousy. Laura realized how much she missed this. For the first time in over a day she felt that she had her friend back and that was a nice feeling.

" Are you laughing at me Miss Marano?" Riker asked acting all hurt. Placing a hand on his heart.

Laura just rolled her eyes. " Yes, Yes I am Mr. Lynch because you make it so easy." She chuckled.

" Oh Really?" Riker asked.

Laura rolled her eyes. " Yeah I mean you make it so easy."

" Oh that is it. You better run for it " Riker said as he put the wood down for a second before starting to chase Laura. The two of them were running in and out of the trees laughing and just being carefree. Riker couldn't believe that he almost risked this all due to him being a selfish ass. Laura meant the world to him as a friend and the thought of losing her he didn't want to think about it.

" You will never catch me." Laura screamed as she was running from Riker. Laura was running and trying to duck from Riker, she was having a little luck but he was catching up to her.

" Oh yeah? Watch this!." Riker said as he just hightailed it and was catching up, he grabbed her from the back of the shirt and pulled her back to him.

" Awww…" Laura yelled as she fell back into his chest and the two of them fell down to the ground. Both of them laughing. Laura turned around and faced Riker. She was now leaning against his body and her breath caught at looking Riker's face. The smile of his face started to fade and there was something in his eyes that she didn't recognize.

" Riker.." she said softly. She really didn't want to ruin the truce they had just started. Laura was about to get off of him, when Riker pulled her back to him.

" Don't." Riker whispered.

Riker didn't say anything else, he only did the only thing that he felt was natural. He put his hand on the back of her neck and brought her head down to his and captured her lips in a kiss. Laura was taken a back by it at first but then soon melted into the kiss. Laura broke the kiss for a second and looked at Riker.

" Riker…"

Riker just smiled and said "Don't over think Laura come here." He whispered as he took her lips into a kiss once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Laura felt like she was flying through the clouds at this very second. Kissing Riker was something that she had always fantasized about but didn't think it actually would happen. As Laura was feeling the kiss, Riker was also lost in the kiss. He couldn't believe he waited so long to kiss her, it was amazing. Laura then broke the kiss as the need for air as arisen. She looked down at Riker and didn't know what to say and suddenly got off him and stood up.

" Laura?" Riker asked confused as he also got off the ground and dusted himself off. He thought she was into the kiss as he was, or it felt like that at least.

" What was that Riker? I thought we were supposed to be just friends? And last time I thought friends don't go around kissing each other like that?" she asked confused. Her heart was crying out for joy. She finally knew what it was like to kiss him and she didn't know what to do with that. He was the one who initiated the kiss and she loved that. But last night he was so against them being together and now he kisses her?

Riker didn't know how to answer her. She was right friends don't go making out with one another like that. And last night he was against them being together but he couldn't help but kiss her. Her smile and those eyes and her lips were just calling out for him so he kissed her. And now he is craving more. Riker just sighed.

" I know Laura but…"

" But what Riker? I made my feelings known to you last night and you said that we couldn't be together. And I was fine with that. I am fine with you not feeling the same way about me, you know it happens. But it isn't fair to say you don't have any feelings for me and then kiss me like that."

Riker sighed.

Laura rolled her eyes. " Are you going to do nothing but sigh? Never mind let's just get back to the camp ground. The others are probably wondering where we are at." Laura said as she started to turn and walk aback when Riker grabbed her by the arm and turned her around so she was facing him. Laura just sighed when she looked at him. Sometimes like right now Laura wished she never told Riker about her feelings as she wouldn't have to be in situations like this.

" Sorry I am just trying to find the words on what to say you know? Everything has changed between us. We have been nothing but friends our whole lives and now this? It is just taking me a while to get used to it."

" Riker but last night you said you only wanted to be friends So what is there to get use to? Look I said I was fine so can we please go back now?" Laura said and she went to move again but this time Riker brought her closer and leaned down and kissed her again. Riker could feel that Laura was trying to fight it but it didn't take long for her to kiss back. Riker could feel a moan about to come out. Just kissing Laura was this amazing he would shudder to think what would happen if her ever made love to her. His whole body was on fire now he would hate to see what it would do when they get intimate. Riker broke the kiss and leaned his head so his forehead was touching hers. He moved his hands to her cheeks and was slightly stroking them.

" Does that answer any doubts that you may have about me wanting this. Laura I was just scared of what would happen if I lost you. But the thing is I am scared at the possibility of not trying. I want to be with you Laura I want to see where this goes. Now I know your feelings may have changed since I was an ass to you but.." Riker didn't get to finish as Laura threw herself into his embrace and wrapped her legs around his waist. Riker didn't take anytime kissing her back. The two of them lost into what they were feeling, the kissing was becoming more heated as Riker's hands started to move beneath her shirt and Laura's were in his hair. Finally after when air needed to be an issue Laura broker the Kiss and Riker groaned.

" I wasn't finished." He pouted.

Laura just laughed. Then the smile faded away. " You know how long I have wanted this to happen? I am afraid that this is going to be some dream and I am going to wake up and be disappointed."

" You are not going to be disappointed I promise." Riker said softly. The two of them just standing there for a bit. Laura finally released herself off Riker.

" I guess we should get back." Laura said. Riker nodded. They did but he really didn't want to. All he wanted was to be with Laura and no one else. He just held her hands in his and brought them up to his mouth as he kissed them softly.

" This is going to be amazing." Riker said. Laura felt like she needed to pinch herself. Was this real? Was she and Riker really going to try out being together?

" Yeah me too. But I have to be honest. I don't really want everyone else to know yet you know?"

Riker shot up his eyebrows. " Really why?"

" Just because, plus just imagine all the sneaky around we would have to do and just imagine me sneaking into your bed. You have to admit that does sound hot?" Laura asked.

" Hell yeah it does." Riker's chest tighten and it was hard to breath as he imagined Laura in his bed. Even worse when he imagined her underneath him.

" Sweet, but I definitely need you in my arms tonight so we have to figure out how to swap tents." Riker said.

" Definitely." Laura said as she placed a kiss on his lips. Riker just grinned.

Why the hell was he fighting this for so long?

The two of them decided that despite them not wanting to be around anyone else right now but each other they knew that they would be hunted down so Riker and Laura made their way back to the campground, trying not to give away that things have changed between them. As soon as they came back they ran into Rocky but nowhere else.

" Hey Rocky where is everyone else?" Laura asked.

" Calum and Raini are still in the winne watching TV and Ross is in the tent pouting and Rydel and Ratliff are probably having sex in their tent." Rocky answered.

" TMI Rocky TMI." Riker said as we took the wood over to the fire area and Rocky just looked at Laura. Laura was starting to feel uncomfortable under Rocky's glare.

"What?" Laura finally asked. Rocky just shrugged his shoulder.

" You two were gone for a long time, anything you care to share with the class Laura?" Rocky teased.

Laura rolled her eyes. " I don't know what you are talking about. But come on let's help Riker get everything ready." Laura walked away leaving Rocky behind. Rocky just rolled his eyes. Sure he looked like a stoner hippy but he was pretty smart and there was no way that Riker and Laura were going to fool him. Rocky could tell that something had changed between them, but it looked like they weren't going to admit it.

Rocky just smirked. Well then it was up to him to get them to admit it. This was going to be fun. Laura and Riker were standing really close for two people who were supposed to be only just friends.

Friends my ass.

Laura was helping Riker light the fire and she couldn't help but blush every time that Riker went to grab her hand.

" Riker I thought we were going to keep it on the down low?" Laura whispered.

" Sorry I can't help myself. I will try harder but I blame you for being completed beautiful it makes it hard not to want to touch you." Riker whispered. And Laura could have sworn she was as red as a tomato her blush was so bright.

Riker just chuckled.

All of a sudden Ross made his way out of the tent catching both Laura and Riker by surprise. Both of them jumped apart a little. Ross just gave them a look.

" Everything okay?" He asked.

" Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Laura asked.

Ross rolled his eyes. " I was just asking, you two seem startled."

" That's because they were too busy eye sexing each other Ross." Rocky said as he made his way over. Both Riker and Laura giving him a glare. Rocky just chuckled.

Ross just rolled his eyes. Rocky could be such an ass at times, and when he means at times that is all the time.

" Shut up Rocky and Help Riker while I go prep the food." Laura said. Riker just glared at his brother as Laura walked away.

" You are such a douchebag you know that right?" Riker asked.

" Whatever man, how about you admit that you and Laura are a thing now?" Rocky asked.

" Wait you and Laura?" Ross asked angry.

Riker was taken back but Ross's tone. Why would he be so upset about him and Laura? Maybe this was why Laura wanted to keep it low key and not tell anyone yet.

" No Laura and I am not together. Can a guy and a girl just be friends? Well I know that isn't the case for you Rocky as you tend to sleep with anything that walks but still, Laura and I are just friends."

" I think you protest way too much bro. Plus why wouldn't you want to get with Laura? I mean she is hot! I would totally tap that if she would let me but unfortunately I don't have blonde hair and my name doesn't end with iker."

" You better watch your mouth! Don't talk about Laura like she was one of your conquests. Or I will kick your ass you got that." Riker glared at Rocky. Man he loved his brother but sometimes rocky was just begging for a punch. When he mentioned Laura like that it took Riker everything in him not to deck him.

" Sorry bro." Rocky said as he saw Riker's face turn red. Maybe it wasn't smart to say that about Laura all he wanted was to see his reaction and boy did he get one. There was no doubt in his mind that something was going on with Riker and Laura and he was definitely going to keep his plan and get them to admit it.

" And Ross why are you so pissed at the mere thought of Laura and I? do you like her?" Riker asked.

Ross just rolled his eyes. " Not in the way, Laura is my best friend but is everyone going to hook up on this trip? First Raini and Calum and Rydel and Ellington, now you two?" he gagged.

" How many times do I have to tell you losers that Laura and I are just friends? Can we please fucking drop it." Riker said.

" Fine by me, I am starving." Ross said. And as soon as he said that Ratliff and Rydel made their way out of their tent, and Ross felt like gagging.

" Well lovebirds it is about time you joined us.' Rocky said.

" Sorry we were talking." Rydel blushed.

"Oh when did talking consists of groans and grunts?" Rocky asked.

Rydel and Ratliff both blushed this time. Ross felt like he was going to throw up. But he bit this down as he decided that he was going to get over whatever this was that he felt for Ratliff. He was with his sister for cry sakes; there was no way Ross was going to hurt his sister by lusting after her boyfriend.

" Are you guys almost done?" Laura asked as she came out of the winne with Raini and Calum as they were carrying the food. Rocky couldn't help but notice the look that Riker was sending Laura.

Just friends huh?

" Yeah we are so how about we all go sit down and eat. Here Laura let me help you." Riker said as he went to go help. Laura just gave him a smile as the two went ahead and started placing the food on the picnic table as the others were making their way around the fire.

Rocky just smirked at his brother trying to be subtle when he was flirting with Laura.

Oh yeah this was going to be fun.

" Hey Laura want to come sit by me?" Rocky asked. Laura was brought out of her Riker daydream and Riker just glared at him.

" Hmm.."

" I mean if you want to sit by your boyfriend then that is fine." Rocky shrugged.

" Sure I will sit by you Rocky. I will be right there." Laura said. Rocky just grabbed Laura by the hand and walked over to the fire.

" Now's good. Riker wouldn't mind sitting without you right bro?" Rocky winked. Riker threw him a nasty look and just stormed over and sat by Ross. Rocky could feel Riker's eyes burning threw him.

Rocky just chuckled.

The eight of them were having a great time despite the angst that was among some of them. Rydel and Ratliff were oblivious of Ross's glares.

He sighed. Ross wished they would get a clue and realize that not everybody has someone on this trip and it is nasty to watch. Calum and Raini were no better as they were snuggling and giggling.

" Everything okay Ross?" Laura asked. She couldn't help but notice how Ross was glaring at Rydel and Ellington and she was wondering what was up.

" No Laura everything is not okay, Rydel and Ellington here giving everyone face crabs by going at it like two dogs is disgusting. So no it's not fine. Rydel, mom would be ashamed with how you are acting like a whore."

"ROSS!" Ratliff called out pissed. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with Ross, but he wasn't going to let him call his girlfriend names. Ratliff knew something was going on with Ross ever since the start of the trip and he wanted to know what was up.

" You are a real asshole you know that right?" Rydel said before storming off into the winne. Ratliff got up to go after her, but before he just glared at Ross.

" What the hell is your problem man? Was it really necessary to call her that? So we make out, that is what all couples do Ross. I love her so yes I want to be with her. So I am sorry that you are single but you don't need to be such an ass about it. I thought you were my friend." Ratliff said before following Ratliff.

" Ross that was uncalled for. What the hell is your problem?" Raini asked.

" Why don't you just go back to spreading your legs for Calum Raini and mind your damn business." Ross snarled. He hated being ganged upon. He knew what he said was wrong but he let his bitterness win out and here he is now.

" Fuck you Ross Shor." Raini said as both she and Calum walked off.

" Wow man that was awesome, any names you want to give us?" Rocky asked.

" Shove it Rocky." Ross said as he stormed off. He needed to clear his head. This was insane he just been a total dick to his friends and family all because he is jealous of Rydel and Ratliff? What the hell was wrong with him?

" I better go after him." Riker said. Rocky stood up. " No I will go bro, stay here." Rocky said as he stood up and followed Ross. Leaving Riker and Laura alone.

" Some trip we are having huh?" Laura asked. Riker just rolled his eyes and made his way over to her. This was the first time all night that they were alone and despite the circumstances he was going to take it. Riker sat down close to Laura and gave her a slight bump with his shoulder.

" Not everything has been bad about today right?" Riker asked softly. Giving Laura a look that made her heart melt.

" No it hasn't. But how can I be happy when my friends aren't?" Laura asked. Riker just shrugged.

" They were happy when we were fighting so." Riker said.

Laura chuckled.

" That is true."

Riker smiled and he leaned in, as Laura did too and both of them met their lips together in a sweet kiss. Riker still found it crazy to think that he has went so long without this. But he figured it was better late than never. Riker broke the kiss and looked at Laura. He loved knowing that he was the one who could give her that look.

" Come with me." Riker said standing up and holding out his hand. Laura just smiled and took his hand in hers and he pulled her up.

" Where are we going?" she asked. Riker walked them over to his tent.

' Do you really have to ask?" Riker said as he pulled them into the tent. Laura giggled as she fell on top of Riker as they landed on his sleeping bag.

" Wow you are really smooth there Casanova." Laura said.

Riker just sighed. " What can I say? I try."

Riker then closed the space that was in between them with his lips and the two of them started to kiss. The kiss sooned turned heated and both of their hands started roaming. Laura broke the kiss and looked at Riker. She knew it was getting out of hand, they just agreed to give this a try just a few hours ago.

" You okay babe?" Riker asked. He knew they should be talking it slow. They should but try telling that to his libido. Plus having Laura sit on his shaft didn't help matters. The look that he was giving her made her decision easier. She never felt this way in her life which she shouldn't be so shocked. Riker was the only one that could make her feel this way.

Laura nodded. She then grabbed the bottom of her shirt and took her shirt off throwing it to the side. She could feel Riker's reaction to that and just smirked.

" Laura.."

" You don't like?" now she was getting self-conscious and she still had her bra on who knows what may happen once that goes. Laura went to go grab her shirt and to put it back on when Riker stopped her.

" Riker.."

" You are so gorgeous." Riker said as she kissed her again, this time briefly. He then broke the kiss. He looked at Laura once again.

" Are you sure?"

Laura nodded. Riker just smiled. He then moved her over onto Ross's sleeping bag. And Riker pulled his shirt over his head and threw it were Laura's was.

Tonight was going to be for starting something new.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Laura opened her eyes and just smiled. Last night was incredible. Riker was so tender and loving and everything that she could have dreamed off. And they didn't even make love. They were close, so close but Riker pulled away and stopped it.

" _Riker?" she was confused. Was she doing something wrong?_

" _We can't do this, not here." Riker said trying to catch his breath. Looking down at Laura he could tell that she was upset. Riker pulled her closer and hugged her._

" _It's not you. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact your touch makes my body feel things that it hasn't even felt before. I want you Laura so much. But we can't make love for the first time on the ground of a camp ground surrounded but our friends. You deserve to have your first time be something better than that."_

" _Riker I don't care, I just want to be with you." Laura said._

" _And believe me you will have me as I want you. But not here I just want it to be us. We both deserve that and I promise the wait will be worth it okay?"_

_Laura smiled. Riker placed a gentle kiss on her lips before climbing off her and laying on his side pulling her into his arms. And the two of them fell asleep._

Laura sighed. Last night just made her love Riker even more. Because he was totally right. Their first time together shouldn't be at a camp ground on the dirt. It should be romantic and everything that Laura knew what it would be. Laura turned and looked and saw that Riker was still fast asleep; carefully she removed his arm that was around her waist and carefully made her way out of the tent. She looked around and saw that everyone else was asleep so she made her way to the Winnie to grab a few things for her shower. Laura went to open the door only to be surprised by Ross coming from the Winne.

" Wow Ross you scared me." Laura chuckled.

" Sorry about that." Ross said quietly. He was about to walk off when Laura grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the Winnie closing the door behind them.

" Something has been bothering you Ross ever since the trip began, I am your best friend so tell me what's wrong."

Ross rolled his eyes. " Nothing is wrong besides you kicking me out of my own tent last night. So when were you going to tell everyone about you and Riker?"

Laura just blushed. Ross just smirked.

" Sorry about that, Riker and I were talking last night and I fallen asleep." Laura tried to cover, but Ross wasn't buying any of that.

" Last time I checked talking didn't involve rolling around half naked and moaning each other's name. Unless that is considered friendly banter?" Ross asked. This time Laura blushed even more and she felt like her whole face was on fire. Ross just laughed at Laura's expression. He always loved giving her a hard time, but he did in a joking manner because he didn't want Laura to get the wrong idea. He thought Riker and Laura would make a cute couple. Ross thought it was about time something happened between them. At least one of them were having a break in their love lives.

"Ross…"

" Listen Laura I am happy for you guys. I always thought you guys would make a cute couple. There has always been something between you guys for so long that I am happy that it finally seems to be happening. But I do have to ask why the secrecy?"

Laura sighed. There was no point in trying to deny it anymore to Ross. Plus it would be nice to have someone that would know about her and Riker.

" We just wanted some time for ourselves you know just to enjoy it before letting everyone in. You know just like our own little world? I know it sounds stupid."

" It doesn't sound stupid Laura, I know what you mean and I think it is nice. No worries I won't say anything to the others until you give me the okay."

Laura just smiled. " Thanks Ross. Now don't think I forgot about you. So tell me what is going on with you?"

Ross just groaned. " Nothing I am fine."

" You are not fine, you have been moody and distant. And you blew up at Rydel and Ratliff yesterday?" Laura asked concern for her friend. Ross knew that Laura wouldn't let this go and it would be nice to bounce this off on someone to help him with his thoughts. Ross just sighed and he turned and sat down on the couch and Laura made her way over to him.

" You know you can tell me anything and I won't say anything to anyone." Laura said. Hoping that would help Ross know that he can say anything to her and he wouldn't have to worry about her saying anything. Ross nodded his head.

" Even to Rydel and Raini? And I don't want Riker to know either." Ross said.

" I promise I won't say anything. So tell me what is going on with you." Laura said.

Ross was quiet at first; he really didn't know where to start. How could he tell Laura that he was in love with Ratliff and that he was thinking about stealing his sister's boyfriend? That he couldn't get Ratliff off his mind and that the reason why he was so moody was because he was jealous. It was supposed to be him in Ratliff's arms and not Rydel.

Ross sighed.

" This is going to sound crazy and insane. I never meant for it to happen and god anything I wish it would go away."

Laura's heart broke at the sound of pain that Ross's voice was giving off. She leaned over and grabbed his hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

" What?" Laura asked. Ross then looked at her straight in the eyes and she almost lost her breath at looking at how much pain Ross was in. His eyes were calling out for any kind of support and she was determined that she was going to be the one to help him.

" I am in love with Ratliff." Ross whispered softly. So softly that at first Laura thought she was hearing things but she knew that he was telling her was the truth. Ross was in love with Ratliff? When did that happen? Laura knew that out of all the guys Ross and Ratliff were closest. Wow Ross really was in love with Ratliff, his lifelong friend.

Shit.

Ratliff was also Rydel's boyfriend.

" Oh Ross I am so sorry." Laura said as she leaned in even more and hugged Ross. Ross took any comfort that was offered to him and he wrapped his arms around Laura burying his head into her neck. It felt nice to have someone knew what kind of hell he has been going through. Laura just let him hold onto her as this must have been killing him. She knew what it was like to be in love with someone that you thought you could never have. After a few more minutes Ross finally broke the hug and she could see that his eyes were red.

" Ross…"

" Laura I am so sorry about that. Thank you for listening to me. And look I know Ratliff isn't gay and he is in love with Rydel. I don't plan on doing anything about it so you don't have to worry about me doing anything to break them up." Ross said.

" Ross I am not worried about that. And honestly I think you should consider telling Ratliff your feelings." Laura said. Ross just looked shocked.

" Are you crazy? That would be insane Ratliff would never like me in the way I do him and second Rydel is your best friend and you're telling me I should go try and seduce her boyfriend?"

Laura rolled her eyes. " Those were not my words, I said you should be honest with Ratliff and see what happens. Rydel is my best friend and I would hate to see her get hurt but you are my best friend too and I hate to see you hurt as well. And if there is a chance that Ratliff feels the same way about you I would rather have Rydel find out sooner rather than later you know?"

Ross nodded.

" I know you are scared but know that I am here for you okay? Will you tell me that you will at least consider letting Ratliff know?" Laura asked.

" I will consider it, I can't promise anything okay?" Ross said. He really wasn't sure if he could tell Ratliff but to appease Laura then maybe he should. This whole situation is a huge mess.

" That is all that I am asking. Now come on lets go get ready and get something to eat for everyone. We need to pack everything up and get to our next destination." Laura said as she got up from the couch and pulled Ross up. Ross just laughed.

" Thanks Laura you are the best." Ross said hugging his friend.

" I know what can I say?" Laura chuckled and soon Ross joined in. Both of them were interrupted when someone opened the door.

"Baby, why did you leave the tent?" Riker said as he made his way inside the Winne only realizing that Laura wasn't alone.

"Shit." Riker muttered.

Ross laughed. " It's alright bro Laura admitted it to me I caught you guys last night, no worries I won't say anything until you guys want to. But please next time try something other than my tent you know how awful it would have been if I actually saw Riker's bare ass?" Ross shuddered. Riker's face was a bright shade of crimson and Laura just laughed. Ross just walked past and gave Riker a bear hug.

" Hurt her and I will kick your ass." Ross said letting go and giving the couple some time as he went out to get ready. Leaving Riker and Laura alone.

" So Ross knows?" Riker asked Laura. He wasn't pissed but he thought she wanted them to be secret for now.

" He caught us in the tent as he went to climb in for bed and saw us. Plus Ross would have figured it out. It is nice to be able to have someone to cover for us." Laura said.

" That's true." Riker said as he leaned in and kissed her. He broke it a few minutes later.

" I missed you." Riker said.

" Aww that is sweet." Laura said with a smirk.

" Shut up." Riker chuckled. Laura laughed.

" So are you going to get ready? I think if we get everyone up and get packed up w can be on the road in a few hours." Laura said as she was mobbing towards the door. Riker placed his hand on her arm and brought her into him.

" You not mad about last night right? It wasn't because I didn't want you because I do so much, but it's because I want it to be special and private you know?" Riker said,

Laura just smiled. " I know that and it makes me love you even more, I promise I am not mad. Come on lets get ready and grab something to eat."

Riker and Laura held hands and just walked out to get the day started. It really was amazing how it was for them to be together. Both of them leaving the winne. Neither person realizing that there was a fourth person inside the Winne. Rydel made her way out from back of the Winne where she was getting her things ready to get a shower, when she heard Laura and Ross's voice. And after last night Rydel didn't want to see ross so she stayed hidden hoping that they would hurry up and get out so she could get out and back to Ratliff. And she was blown away with what she heard.

Ross was in love with her boyfriend. How sick was that? And Laura told him to admit it to Ratliff? Some kind of best friend was she? There was no way in hell was she going to lose Ratliff and not to Ross. If Ross was thinking about even trying to get with Ratliff then he would feel her wrath.

And Laura? First she lied to her about her relationship with Riker? And then trying to have Ross admit to Ratliff that he had feelings for him? No best friend would do that. Rydel could feel her heart breaking. She had been betrayed by two people that she had always thought was her family.

But no more. Rydel was going to teach Laura and Ross that she was the wrong person that they wanted to mess with. Rydel grabbed her things and stormed out of the Winne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was just a little after 10:30 am when everything was loaded back in the Winnebago and they were pulling out of the campground. The past two days were amazing Laura thought as she was thinking how far she and Riker had come. Who knew that at the beginning of this trip that she would end up getting her heart's desire. She looked over to Riker who assumed his position as driver and she just smiled. He really was an amazing guy not only was he good looking but he was kind and honestly wanted the best for his family and for his friends. Riker could feel Laura looking at him and he felt the blush on his cheeks, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Now it was Laura's turn to blush. After all these years of having her feelings being secret she was still getting used to Riker returning those feelings. While the two of them were lost in each other and how happy they were neither realized that there was a blonde passenger that was just glaring at them.

Or particular Laura. Rydel just glared at her former best friend with such hate and disgust that it even surprised her. Rydel still couldn't believe that Laura threw her friendship under the bus for Ross. Every time that she thought about how Laura encouraged Ross to go after her boyfriend she felt ill. Best friends weren't supposed to do that to each other. Rydel just closed her eyes trying any way to calm down. She didn't want to give away that she was upset, she wanted to make Laura pay for betraying her. Rydel still couldn't believe that Laura didn't trust her and tell her or Raini about things with Riker, didn't she know the two of them were the biggest Riaura supporters there was? Well Raini was, she most definitely wasn't. Her brother deserved someone who wasn't a two face bitch like Laura. If Laura thinks that she would allow her brother to be with someone who didn't value trust and honesty.

That was when she thought of the perfect way to get back at Laura. If it was the last thing that she did, she would make sure that Laura would lose Riker. Now she knows that Laura isn't the only one to betray her.

Believe her she hadn't forgotten that her so called baby brother Ross betrayed her. Just the thought of Ross having feelings for Ellington made her sick. It was unnatural for her to think that Ross could have feelings for her boyfriend. Rydel didn't know what she did to deserve this happening to her, but there was no way in hell that she was going to lose Ratliff. She had loved him for so long and she wasn't going to let her brother steal him away from her, even if she had to do something that she may not want to do. But what could she say? Ross needed to be thought that even though their parents gave everything to their favored child that Ross wasn't going to win this time. She really was tired of Ross always getting things that he wanted and damn to everyone else. Before she just rolled her off her back, because he was her brother and she did love him, but not after this. Any sibling love that she had for Ross vanished and all she could feel for her younger brother was nothing but hatred. Rydel just sat back on the sitting area and just was thinking about what she would have to do to Ross to make sure he didn't win.

" What is with the look Ry?" Laura asked. Laura came back to see what her friends were doing, she felt like she was being a bad friend as the past few days all she did was spend time with Riker. And this trip was so that she could spend time with all of them. Rydel just rolled her eyes. It was typical of Laura to play the blessed saint. She used to think it was cute, but all she could do was bite down the gag that was so desperate to come out.

" Nothing." Rydel lied. She wasn't going to let this twit think that anything was wrong just yet. Not until the moment that she loses Riker. Laura wasn't really sure she believed that, she could feel that something changed between her and Rydel but she couldn't place it on anything. Laura just shrugged, this was why she needed to spend more time with her girls and not just spend time mooning over Riker.

" Are you sure?" Laura asked again.

" Are you calling me a liar Laur?" Rydel asked. She so desperately wanted to punch this bitch in the face. God it was funny how she never noticed how annoying Laura could be. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise that she found out that Laura was a traitor. Rydel didn't need annoying nags as her friends, and not as embarrassing as Laura was.

" No I was just making sure that everything was okay. Let's change the subject I don't want to fight with you."

Of course she doesn't. Because that is how Mary Sunshine really is. Rydel gagged.

" I am surprised that you are actually back here with the rest of us. You have been on Riker's ass since the beginning of the trip. So what made you decide to come back here." Rydel said with barely hidden contempt. Laura was a little surprise at that, something was bothering Rydel but she didn't want to cause an issue and she figured that Rydel was just in a bad mood. It happens to all of them.

" That is why I did come back here. I felt bad for not spending enough time with you guys and this entire trip was for spending time with everyone before we all went our separate ways."

" So it wasn't just to get Riker into bed?" Rydel asked.

" God No Rydel, What is your problem, I am getting a feeling that you are upset with me, so can you please tell me what I done to make you so pissed off?" Laura asked. Lucky for the two girls no one was awake besides Riker but he was up in front and driving not focusing on their conversation.

" Nothing Laura, you did nothing because you are always innocent. What I meant was that I know you have been in love with Riker for almost your entire life, and I had support it but to be honest Laura I don't think I can support you two any longer."

That took Laura by surprise, because even though she didn't tell Rydel that she and Riker were together, Rydel had always supported them getting together. Rydel had always loved the idea of them, or at least that is what she said at the dinner when they first started that trip. What could have happened for her to change her mind?

" I thought you would like the idea of me and Riker?"

" I did but the more time I thought about it, the more I realized that it would be a big mistake for you two to get together. Look Laura you are my best friend, almost like a sister. And I don't want to see you get hurt, but you guys are from two different worlds. You are studious and smart and organized and know what you want. Riker is fun going relaxed and experienced. Which aren't you still a virgin?" Rydel asked. Laura could feel the blush turning her face into a bright tomato.

" Yeah but that doesn't mean it's a big deal." Laura muttered.

Rydel just rolled her eyes. " Yes it does, I am not saying this to hurt you. But Riker likes a woman that knows what she is doing in the bedroom. I can't tell you how many girls I have seen and heard Riker do. Riker loves sex, and from all the moans and groans from his many many conquests I am pretty sure he is good too. He needs someone who can keep up with him, Look Riker is my big brother but I am not afraid to say that he was a bit of a man whore."

Laura could feel the pit of her stomach dropping. She knew that Riker wasn't a virgin, but she didn't realize how many girls that he took to his bed. She couldn't help but let her insecurities play on her.

" So he has been with a few?" Laura asked.

" Yeah a few dozen. You should see all the girls that leave his bedroom; they have this big ass grin on their face almost as big as their bra size. Oh I shouldn't be telling you this. I feel awful." Rydel said with a fake grin on her face. Laura just shook her head. " No it's fine. Thank you for telling me this."

" Laura you know that I love you and I don't want to see you hurt. I am just thinking that maybe it would be best for you to move on. Riker and you just wouldn't fit. I mean what would you know about how to please a man? Because frankly Riker would want someone who would know how to please him. I just don't want to see you get your heart broken."

" No that is fine." Laura said. She knew that someone like Riker had some experience but she didn't know that he had so much. How could she compete with all that? After everything that that Rydel said she couldn't help but think that maybe that they wouldn't work, how could Riker be with someone that lacked the experience that he had? He would want someone that could keep up.

Despite everything that had happened last night she couldn't help but think that maybe he wouldn't be satisfied waiting much longer. He could probably wait for a little bit but how much longer is he supposed to wait when he normally has sex whenever he wants?

Rydel could see the self- doubt going through Laura's head and she couldn't help but let the smirk show on her face. Knowing Laura like she did she knew it was only a matter of time before she let the doubts get to her and her relationship with Riker would go up in smoke. And the best part of the whole thing was that she wouldn't have to do any of the work, she would get the credit but no one would know that she was the one to ruin Riaura.

" Hey You okay?" Rydel asked.

" Yeah I am fine, I think I am going to go back upfront. Talk to you later." Laura said as she made her way back to the front. She didn't notice the smirk on her once best friends face. Laura couldn't get what Rydel said to her out of her mind. Was she really willing to settle for someone who would give their body out so easy?

Laura sighed. She knew it was foolish to think that someone like Riker would still be a virgin at his age, she knew that he had a lot of girlfriends, was she really in that much of denial to think that he wouldn't sleep with any of them? Not to mention all of them. Was she really that blind to think that he would actually wait for her? Did she let her foolish school girl dreams cloud her on the fact of reality. There was no way that Riker would have waited for her to give his virginity to her. Laura made her way back to her seat up front next to Riker, this time not looking at him. How could she possibly look at him again knowing that he slept with almost the entire female population. Why couldn't he have waited? Or at least not sleep with anything and everything that moved. Laura knew she was being silly and crazy, it wasn't like that Riker knew how she felt. And even if he did they weren't together so it wasn't like he did anything wrong. He didn't cheat on her. So why was she acting like this? Was she really going to hold Riker responsible for being in love with other girls against him? That wasn't fair and Laura knew that she was being irrational. But what Rydel brought up really made her insecurities doubt everything that was between them. She couldn't help but think that maybe she shouldn't be with Riker. Because how unfair was it to him to have a girlfriend that was a virgin and un experienced?

This was crazy how she was acting. But it was how she felt, and Laura knew that the biggest problem of it was that she felt like she was unworthy of being with him. Here Riker slept with anything that would bat her eyes at him and when she made a move to sleep with him last night. He flat down rejected her. Sure he said the right things to her and at first she bought it. She thought it was sweet and romantic. But the more that she thinks about it, she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with her. Why could he sleep with anything and everything but when she wanted to, he told her no. He stopped it and said that it was the wrong time. But he sure didn't think it was the wrong time with the others. And that part made her sad. Didn't she deserve for someone to love her like that to want her like that? Was she really that unlovable that no one would want her? And Laura knew that was why she really was upset. It was those damn insecurities that were at fault here. But Rydel's words wouldn't leave her alone. And speaking of Rydel, it seemed that even though she brought up their friendship and that she didn't want Laura to hurt, it seemed liked Rydel was being spiteful and mean, And Laura didn't know why. God there was so much that was going on in her head at this moment that she didn't know what was right in front of her. She knew that Riker cared for her, she could tell that by his kisses, but after knowing what Rydel said what she said, how long would it be for him to realize that maybe that wouldn't be enough. And would he find someone else? To satisfy him, even though she tried last night, she really did she basically threw herself at him and he turned her down.

Laura sighed.

Laura knows that she should trust Riker. After all she knew him; she knew that he was a good guy that wouldn't hurt her on purpose. But what about unintentionally? She couldn't help but think that if they ever did get together intimately all she would be able to focus on was all the others that he was with. God why did she have to go back there and talk with Rydel? Everything was fine until that point. She was happy and content with what they had, but know after a few words from Rydel; here she was second guessing everything.

Riker looked over and smiled at Laura. He was glad that she was back up front with him, even though it had been a few minutes he missed her. It was really amazing to realize how much he really wanted to be with her, and these feelings that he has were so strong already who knew how stronger they would be later on in their relationship? How could he have been so blind to what was right in front of him? Well it didn't matter now, all that mattered was that they were together now and if Riker had his way, they would be together for a long time. Because what he feels for Laura was something that he hasn't felt before. Riker then noticed the look on Laura's face, I looked like she was upset about something.

" Laura you okay? What did Rydel say to you?" Riker asked.

Laura just shook her head.

" Nothing." Laura lied.

Riker sighed.

" So you are going to start lying to me now? I know something is up why don't you just tell me what's going on?" Riker asked.

This time it was Laura's turn to sigh. " I am not lying to you. Nothing is wrong I am just thinking about something."

" What is it?" Riker asked.

" Not now. When we are alone I will say something okay? But just not now." Laura said. Riker just looked at her and didn't say anything. Something must have happened to change her mood. What did Rydel say to her to get her to act like this?

" Fine, but when we get to Vegas we will be having a talk." Riker said. Laura just nodded. Riker just sighed; in all of his years on this planet and even years to come he doesn't think he will ever figure out women. He took one more look at Laura and just sighed. He really wished that she would open up to him. Isn't that couples did? They were honest with one another and here she was trying to hide something from him. Well he wasn't going to let that happen. He really wanted this to work out for them, and he wasn't going to let anything stop them from being together. Riker just wished that she would tell him right now, he didn't think he could make the whole drive to Vegas with this on his mind. The two of them just sat there in silence as Riker continued to drive. It was funny how everything seemed so different just from a half hour ago. Little did they know that Rydel was watching them with a smirk. She was going to do everything in her power to make sure they didn't stay together. Riker deserved better than that two face skank Laura.

Rydel sighed.

Riker would be upset of course but he would thank her. Thank her from saving him from the boredom of what would be a relationship with Laura. She was so bland that she wouldn't know what to do with a guy like Riker. So Rydel would just set back and let it all fall apart, she would whisper things into Laura's ear to make sure her insecurities would become even more. And after everything falls apart for them, then she can move on to the next person she is going to take great pleasure in destroying.

And that would be Ross.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The drive to Vegas was a painful slow and silent drive for Laura. As much as she knows that she is being silly, she couldn't help but feel that maybe it would be best to end things with Riker so she could at least have a chance to save her friendship with Riker. With each mile that past since the talk with Rydel, Laura couldn't get her words out of her head.

" _I did but the more time I thought about it, the more I realized that it would be a big mistake for you two to get together. Look Laura you are my best friend, almost like a sister. And I don't want to see you get hurt, but you guys are from two different worlds. You are studious and smart and organized and know what you want. Riker is fun going relaxed and experienced. Which aren't you still a virgin?" Rydel asked. Laura could feel the blush turning her face into a bright tomato._

" _Yeah but that doesn't mean it's a big deal." Laura muttered._

_Rydel just rolled her eyes. " Yes it does, I am not saying this to hurt you. But Riker likes a woman that knows what she is doing in the bedroom. I can't tell you how many girls I have seen and heard Riker do. Riker loves sex, and from all the moans and groans from his many many conquests I am pretty sure he is good too. He needs someone who can keep up with him, Look Riker is my big brother but I am not afraid to say that he was a bit of a man whore."_

_Laura could feel the pit of her stomach dropping. She knew that Riker wasn't a virgin, but she didn't realize how many girls that he took to his bed. She couldn't help but let her insecurities play on her._

" _So he has been with a few?" Laura asked._

" _Yeah a few dozen. You should see all the girls that leave his bedroom; they have this big ass grin on their face almost as big as their bra size._

Every time that she tried to forget the words, she just couldn't. And it didn't help that Riker was trying to get her to talk to him. She knows she is being unfair in how she is punishing him for something that happened before they got together. Laura just shook her head. She had to let this go if she still wanted a relationship with Riker. Why was she willing to risk losing the one thing that she ever wanted? And in all honesty she knew that he wasn't a virgin. She is going to have to get over this. As Laura was lost in thoughts she almost dint realize that the Winne stopped. Riker had pulled into the parking lot of the hotel they will be staying at while they are here in Vegas. He shut the Winne and looked at everyone, and that meant Laura. She still hasn't talked to him on the way here and he was getting worried. Was she changing her mind about them?

Riker shook his head at the thought. He knew that she still had feelings; Laura wasn't the kind of person to change how she feels so quickly. But he would like to know what happened to make her act this way towards him. It seemed that ever since her conversation with Rydel, she seemed to be pulling away. But that was crazy why Rydel would tell Laura anything bad about them being together. She didn't even know that Riker and Laura were together.

" I can't believe we are in Las Vegas! This is going to be so awesome!" Rocky cried as he was the first one to exit the Winne. Everyone was excited at the fact that they were in Las Vegas, Raini and Calum made their way after Rocky leaving Riker, ,Rydel and Ratliff in the Winne.

" I think he is excited you guys." Ratliff said as he grabbed Rydel's hand and they walked out the door. Rydel just threw a dirty look at Laura and Ross. Laura noticed and was surprised.

" Come on, let's get the party started. Now you two don't get all lovey dovey." Ross said as he left the two of them alone. Laura was still a little surprise by the look that Rydel sent her. She would like to know whatever the hell she did to piss Rydel off.

" Hey Laur can we talk now?" Riker asked as he went to grab her hand. And Laura just felt even guiltier for how she was acting towards him.

Laura sighed.

" Can we just go check in and we will talk I promise." Laura said as she made her way past Riker. Riker just sighed. So far that didn't sound so good.

Ross had just finished checking into his room and he was making his way to see the others when he bumped into his sister.

" Oh Sorry Ry I wasn't watching where I was going." Ross apologized.

Rydel just rolled her eyes.

" Well how about you start paying attention Ross. Are you still two years old were we have to look out for you? Isn't time that you grew up?" Rydel sneered. Ross was taken back from the attitude.

" Dude what is up with you. I said I was sorry what more do you want? Why are you being a bitch? And just so you know I saw that dirty look you threw Laura so what the hell is your problem?"

" My problem is you Ross, it is you. But never mind this I need to go back to my room, I don't plan on letting Ratliff out of my bed all weekend if you know what I mean." Rydel winked.

Ross gagged.

" What's wrong Rossy? Don't like talking about Ratliff and Mine Sex life? Well just so you know it is pretty terrific."

" No I am not a freak that who likes to listen to their siblings sex life. What the hell is the matter with you Ry?"

" Rydel. My name is Rydel not Ry so I appreciate you calling me by my name."

Ross rolled his eyes.

" Is it that time of the month for you? Because you are being a real bitch. Speaking of that, let's get back to why you threw a dirty look at your best friend Laura?"

Rydel rolled her eyes.

" Will you fucking stop that and answer the damn question? What did Laura do to you to have you so pissed off?" Ross asked.

" Nothing it is none of your business! Now excuse me while I go find MY boyfriend." Rydel sneered.

" There you go again! What is up with you being so possessive about Ell?

" Because he is my boyfriend Ross, Mine and no one else's. Now get the hell out of my face." Rydel said pushing Ross away and storming away leaving a very confused Ross behind.

" What the hell just happened?"

Riker and Laura both checked into their room, it was supposed to be rooms but being a mix up in the hotel and now they are going to have to share one. Normally Laura would be thrilled, but she is still trying to come to terms with what happened earlier.

" Nice Room huh babe?" Riker asked pulling her closer to him as her back touched his chest.

Laura just nodded.

Riker sighed. He turned Laura around so he can look at her, and so he can get her to look at him.

" Okay we are checked in and everything so can you now tell me what is going on with you?" Riker asked her. Laura just sighed, she hated seeing the look on Riker's face. It looked like someone kicked his puppy and in that moment she knew she had to let it go, if she didn't want to risk losing Riker over something as stupid as this. He was twenty one years old and she has got to remember that, and not everybody would still be a virgin at that age.

" Yeah I am fine, look I am sorry about before I just got something stupid stuck in my brain and couldn't let it go. But now I can. I just want to enjoy this trip with you. So how about we go down and meet our friends?" Laura asked. Riker figured he wasn't going to find out what was bothering her now so he would just let it go for now. All he wanted was to spend time with his girl and have an amazing time this summer before Laura moved to London.

Yeah he didn't want to think about that just yet. So he just pulled her closer and wrapped her in his arms and placed a kiss on top of her head.

" You know I am here anytime that you need to talk right? I am here for anything that you need. Laura I am falling for you hard and all I want to do is make sure you are happy, and if that means I have to let you go because you aren't happy with me anymore then that is what I will do. But I really hope it is not."

Laura could feel the tears in her eyes. She was so damn foolish to make Riker feel this way. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. She broke the kiss and looked at him straight in the eye.

" Riker I have loved you for my entire life basically, and I don't want to let you go. Why would I? You are everything that I ever wanted. I am sorry that I let something so stupid that it isn't worth talking about almost ruin this. I just want to spend all my time with you. I want to be with you."

Riker just smiled. " Good because even if I had to let you go, I would fight you every step of the way until you realized that you belong with me." Riker said as he kissed her. Kissing Laura was something that he never was going to get tired of doing and it still amazed him how long it took for him to do so. They broke the kiss and just realized that this was something special that they both wanted. Riker grabbed her hand.

" Come on let's go meet our friends."

Rydel was storming off to her room after the run in with Ross. It was funny just the sight of him makes her sick. But that is to be expected of someone who is trying to steal someone from you. It disgusted her that Ross was still trying to play the loving brother act after he has feelings for Ratliff. No loving brother would ever decide to steal something that belongs to their sister.

At this point in the game, Rydel really wouldn't care if Ross was dead. In fact it would be perfectly ideal to tell you the truth. This was going to be a wonderful time here being stuck with two people she hated the most. Ross and Laura. Rydel really felt like gagging. What did she do to deserve to be stuck with those two? Rydel continue to go towards her room when she bumped into someone. Again.

What is it with people bumping into her?

"Watch were you're going!" Rydel screeched.

" Rydel?"

Rydel looked up and was shocked at whose voice that was. "Valerie?"

Valerie just smiled. " Yeah long time no see!" Rydel just shrieked and went to hug her.

" It has been a long time, how have you been?" Rydel asked pulling away from the hug.

Valerie just shrugged. " You know me I always like to have a good time, but for the most part the trouble hasn't been too bad." Valerie winked. Rydel just laughed. Valerie and she were best friends during the first part of high school; it was during the time that Raini and Laura were still in middle school. Val and she were like sisters and to be honest Val was kind of a bad influence on Rydel but that is what she loved most about her. Val was the life of the party; And Rydel was drawn to that. In fact Riker was drawn to her as well. Valerie and Riker use to date for a few years. Well if you counted pretty much dating for them constituted having sex non stop then it was pretty serious. It was so serious that everyone thought those two were going to get married.

That just gave Rydel an idea. This was perfect, having Val and Riker so close together, and knowing the sexual pull those two had, would be a perfect way to get back at Laura. Rydel just smirked.

" You know Val; this is a perfect time for a reunion. I say we need to catch up with the entire gang."

Val smirked. " I know that smirk, what do you have planned?"

" Oh nothing just payback for a well deserving bitch." Rydel shrugged.

" Well you know how I always like to stir the pot. So you know I am in."

" Perfect. And you know the best part of this? Little Saint Laura will never know what hit her."

Ratliff was getting everything settled in his and Rydel's room. This was going to be an amazing time, he had always wanted to come to Las Vegas and now here he was with his closest friends and the girl he was in love with. Life couldn't be much better. Currently he was in the room putting his things away; he really was glad that they were going to stay a week here. How else could you experience Las Vegas? You definitely couldn't experience in a weekend. Ratliff just put the last of his clothes in the dressers when he heard the door open. Ratliff turned and saw Rydel come in.

" Hey babe, where did you go?" Ratliff asked.

" Oh I just bumped into Ross and you know how he gets, so wow you already put our things away? You are so sweet." Rydel said placing a kiss on his lips.

" No problem babe."

Rydel just sighed. She really was looking forward to see everyone's expressions when they see Val. Especially Laura's. Laura knew about Val and Riker's relationship in fact Rydel could remember how devastated she was and how bad she was hurting because of it. Now if seeing Val again would make Laura jump off a cliff then things would be perfect.

See you really shouldn't cross Rydel. And Laura and Ross were about to find that out.

" Hey Ratliff how about we get changed and meet everyone down at the restaurant. This week is going to be totally amazing." Rydel smiled.

Ratliff just grinned. How lucky was he to be blessed with such an amazing girl who loved all her friends?

" Come on let's get ready then."

Rydel just smiled. " Well about we take a shower first and I think we need to save water so I think we need to take one together."

" That is a really great idea." Ratliff said as he leaned in to kiss his girl. Rydel just smiled. There was no way in hell that Ross was going to win.

Just an hour later and almost everyone was down at the hotel restaurant. Laura was sitting next to Riker who was right across from Calum who was sitting next to Raini. Rocky and Ross were both arguing who was better at everything and now they were just waiting for Rydel and Ratliff.

Speaking of the devils, here they come.

" Hey you guys are late! What were you guys doing?" Rocky asked.

Rydel smirked. " I don't think Ross wants to hear what we were doing right Ross?"

Ross just turned his face down and Laura just glared at Rydel. Laura really didn't know what was going on with her friend, but she really was getting tired of the little digs and smirks, and what was that comment for directed about her and Ratliff and why did she say it to Ross? Unless she knew that Ross felt about Ratliff. But that couldn't be possible.

Laura just sighed.

Rydel and Ratliff sat down and Rydel asked the waiter for an extra chair.

" Who's the extra chair for?" Laura asked.

Rydel rolled her eyes, not even trying to hide her contempt for her ex friend. " You will find out." Raini saw this and was wondering what the hell was going on.

" Hey Ry what was that for? What the hell is going on with you?" Raini asked.

" Nothing, geez can you guys get off my back." Rydel sneered.

The entire table was quiet as everyone was still wondering what was going on with the three girls. Laura having enough of Rydel's attitude spoke up.

" Rydel I don't know what I did to piss you off but I guess I am sorry since you seem to act like I did something."

Rydel rolled her eyes. " Baby Laura saying sorry how sweet."

Ratliff didn't know what was going on; this was not the Rydel that just came down with him. He didn't know what was going on with her and Laura, but he knew Laura was too sweet of a person to do anything intentional to hurt anyone. Especially her friends.

Riker didn't know what was going on with his sister, but he wasn't going to let her make Laura feel bad when she didn't do anything. " Hey Ry you need to apologize to Laura like now, I don't know what you deal is, but that is no excuse to being a bitch."

Rydel rolled her eyes. Of course Riker would stick up for his little priss. If Laura wasn't such a freaking prude then Rydel would say she would have him by the balls, but she knows that aint the case.

" I am not saying sorry as I didn't do anything wrong." Rydel replied. She just glared at Riker. If she didn't hate Laura as much as she did right now she would let Riker suffer being stuck with her. But she had other plans.

" Rydel you really need to take the stick that is up your ass and stop being a bitch or I will do that for you." Ross glared at his big sister. He really was getting tired of her shit, whatever her problem was she needs to build a bridge and get over it fast.

" Hey! There is no reason to call her a bitch, apologize now Ross!" Ratliff said. He was baffled by Rydel too, but there was no need to have his girl be called such vulgar names. This trip was supposed to be about having fun, but so far it has brought nothing but drama.

" Why would I apologize to the wicked bitch? Ratliff you maybe memorized because she puts out. But her attitude really sucks." Ross said.

" Fuck You Ross!" Rydel replied.

" No thanks I don't do incest." Ross said.

" Oh but you do guys right? Come on Ross say it to everyone, I mean I think it should be. We are all friends here. So come on say your little secret!" Rydel said to her little brother. She really didn't care at this moment if they would be pissed at her, all she cared about was hurting Ross.

Ross's face lost color. Laura was a little shocked to. If she wasn't sure before she knew now what made Rydel turn into such a bitch. She knew about Ross's feelings for Ratliff and she obviously knows that Laura told him to tell Ratliff.

This was just great.

As everyone was staring down at one another, someone walked up to the table.

" Hey guys!"

Riker could feel his face pale and his heartbeat speed up. He knew that voice any where. Laura felt like she was going to be sick. And Rydel just grinned.

" Val! I am so glad you could make it! Your chair is next to Riker, so the two of you can have plenty of time to catch up. After all we know how close you two were." Rydel said. Laura just glared at her. Rydel just smirked. Val smiled at her friend as she greeted everyone and smiled at Riker. She took her seat next to him.

" Riker it is so good to see you again. It has been way to long." Val said as she placed her hand on his leg and squeezed.

" Yeah it has." Riker said. Man he felt really uncomfortable sitting between his ex and current. Laura just rolled her eyes at Val. Laura turned and looked at Rydel. Her once caring best friend had a look of glee in her eyes. Rydel knew what bringing Val here would do to her. Laura had to almost chuckle at that. Well Rydel wasn't going to win, Laura just glared at Rydel.

Bring it on bitch. Laura thought as she looked at her once best friend who now was her enemy.

This was going so well. Not.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

To say that things were uncomfortable would be the biggest understatement of the year. Val was making passes at Riker and Laura just glared. Rydel was celebrating with glee with how much Laura was pissed off. Rocky for once in his life was not making any sarcastic comments, he knew that he did he would probably be killed. Raini and Calum too, they were just both silent but Raini was glaring at Rydel. She really didn't know what her problem was but there was no way in hell she was going to let Rydel and Val tag team Laura. If need be Raini would have to stop those bitches.

Sigh.

This trip has gone to hell in a basket. And they have only been gone three days so who knew what it was going to be like at the end of the three months.

Yeah this was going to suck.

" So Riker how have you been?" Val asked as she took a drink of her drink.

" Good I have been good, and you?" Riker answered back.

Val just smiled. " Good just enjoying life you know how I am Riker."

" Yeah I do." Riker blushed. Laura just rolled her eyes. If not anything Val hasn't changed from before. Laura really wasn't close with Val as she didn't know her well. She and Rydel were besties in High School and Val did date Riker, which Laura will admit was why she hated Val at first because she was jealous but as time went on, Val's personality proved to be enough reason to hate her.

Val just smirked. Man she really did miss Riker. He was the only guy that she was with that actually treated her more than just a plaything. He was kind and sweet. He actually respected her. If only she didn't end it because she was afraid of commitment, she would still have Riker now. And if she was quite honest, Riker was definitely the best lover she ever had. What the man can do in bed should be illegal but she was thankful that it wasn't. Val couldn't help but notice the glares that she was receiving from Laura. Val just rolled her eyes at that, like some mousy little girl could actually be a threat to her. She had no clue to why Riker would be interested in someone like her, Val bet that Laura wasn't even putting out, so it would be her own damn fault for losing him. Val would just make sure she would be the one taking Riker from Laura.

" So Riker how about we go up to my room and catch up?" Val asked. Riker looked like he was about to say something when Laura beat him to it.

" This trip is for all of us Val and taken that you weren't invited then I have to ask you to leave." Laura asked.

" She was invited by me Laura; you can't be kicking my friends out." Rydel replied. Laura rolled her eyes.

" Yes they can if they continue to act like a cheap slut. I mean damn Val I can smell your crabs from here."

Val was livid. " You little…"

" Hey watch what you are calling Laura." Riker replied. How the hell was this happening?

" Thanks you babe, But I can defend myself." Laura said as she leaned in and placed a kiss on Riker letting everyone know what was up. Valerie just rolled her eyes. She broke the kiss.

" Yes Riker and I are together if anyone was still having doubts, and as for you Val? Get lost before I reach over and kick your ass." Laura glared.

" Please little girl you can't do shit." Val laughed.

" Oh yes she can and I will help, I swear to God I am about to slap that damn smirk off your face." Raini replied. Laura just smiled and then she looked back at Rydel.

" You know Ross? I am going to help you get the person you have feelings for, because the person that they are with is total trash."

" Laura!" Ross replied. He really didn't want anyone to know that he had feelings for Ratliff; it was bad enough that Rydel seemed to know. That would explain why she was being a total bitch now.

" Sorry Ross I didn't mean to say that." Laura apologized and just glared at Rydel.

" Whatever I am out of here, Riker come get me when you actually want to feel like a man and have a woman please you. After all we sure were good together in bed weren't we? I remember having no complaints." Val said and threw one last dirty look at Laura before leaving. Laura was about to get up when Riker pulled her back.

" Come on let's get back to our room." Riker said. Laura just pushed herself away from him. " How about you go after Val? It seems that you want to." Laura said as she started to storm off, but before she left she turned and said to Rydel.

" You know Ry, it makes perfect sense why you and Val are friends. You both are pathetic whores just trying to hold onto things that really belong with someone else." Laura said as she made her way up to her room, leaving Rydel fuming. Riker just rolled his eyes.

" Well thanks for a great time. Not." Riker said following Laura. Everybody else just stared at Rydel.

" What?" she asked not caring for the judgmental looks that she was receiving. Raini and Calum just rolled their eyes.

" You know what! Seriously what is going on with you to make you turn on Laura like that? And also what is the deal of you implying that Ross is gay?"

" Because Ross is fucking gay!" Rydel screeched.

" What the fuck are you talking about Ry? I am so not gay. That is fucking bullshit." Ross lied.

Rydel just rolled her eyes.

" So you don't think about Ratliff in that way what so ever? I have seen you check out his ass Ross; I mean it is only clear. And as for why I turned on Laura, my once so called best friend knew about Ross's feelings for MY boyfriend and applauded him and told him to go after him. That is right Ross; I heard the conversation between you two in the Winne. So do not tell me that I am lying. I fucking know the truth. So if you want to know why I hate Laura and You that is why!" Rydel screamed. And this point everyone that was in the restaurant was looking at them.

" Rydel keep your mouth down, every one is staring." Ratliff tried to get his girlfriend to calm down. He was still baffled by what Rydel said. Ross couldn't have feelings for him. That was crazy. But he couldn't help but think of the moments that happened on this trip and that every time that he and Rydel kissed or did anything couple like Ross would get all bent out of shape. Rydel just turned and looked at her boyfriend, and she just turned away. God this was a true mess and she was sick of it. She got up and stormed off, Ratliff to get up and go after her but he turned and looked at Ross.

" Is it true? Do you have feelings for me?" Ratliff asked.

Ross was silent.

" Please if our friendship meant anything to you, please be honest with me."

Deciding that he really didn't have anything to lose at this point, decided that maybe it was time to come clean.

" Yes." Ross whispered. He never felt as vulnerable as he did in that moment. He really didn't know what to do. Ratliff was taken back. He really didn't expect Ross to come clean, and he expected Ross to deny it. He had hoped he would deny it so Ratliff wouldn't have to do anything.

Ratliff sighed.

" Look I am sorry but I don't feel that way about you. I am in love with Rydel. And I need to go be with her." Ratliff looked at Ross one more time and he left. What could there be left to say? How could he just stand there and tell his best friend that he wasn't in love with him. This situation was all fucked up.

Ross was mortified; this was what he was afraid off. He told Ratliff of his feelings and he got rejected. At this moment Ross was pretty sure he was going to die as he felt his heart shatter into pieces. He could feel Rani's and Calum's even Rocky's pity glares. They all felt so sorry for him and he hated that. That was the last thing that he ever wanted.

" Ross" Rocky said softly trying to comfort his younger brother. Ross turned to him with such pain and tears in his eyes. " Don't Rocky please don't." Ross said as he got up from the table and almost ran back to his room. Leaving the three of them not knowing what to do.

Laura slammed the door behind her. This is not what she signed up for. Right now she never felt as angry as she does right now. She couldn't believe that Rydel would be such a bitch? If she was hurt about what she heard then why didn't she just say something to her? Why did she have to turn into such a bitch? And don't get her started on Val.

She really hated that bitch.

Riker opened the door and noticed that Laura was busy looking out the window. He just sighed. He really hated seeing Laura upset.

" Hey Laura you okay?" Riker asked.

Laura rolled her eyes.

" You really asking me that?" Laura replied.

Riker rolled his eyes. " Look I am sorry about Val, she comes on a little strong."

" A Little? I wouldn't be surprised if she was born with herpes she is such a slut." Laura said. She definitely was pissed.

Riker sighed.

" I know tonight went bad but is there really a need to insult her. You don't know Val like I do. And she is a good person." Riker said. He knew he was taking a risk by trying to defend Val but Laura didn't know her like he did. Sure he knew that Val could be abrasive and a little strong but she was a good person.

" Are you really going to defend the person that insulted me and was coming on to you in front of me?" Laura asked appalled. Riker really wasn't going to defend Val to her.

" You did insult her first Laura, and I am not saying that you have to like her or be best friends but can you be a little nicer to her? She is my friend." Riker said hoping that Laura wouldn't go off on him. She must know that she was the one that he wanted to be with.

Laura just laughed.

" A friend? She is your friend?" Laura asked.

" Yes she is, come on Laura I really don't want to fight on this." Riker begged. He didn't want to fight with Laura. All he wanted was to spend a romantic week with his girl, and the last thing that he wanted was to fight.

" Oh I am sorry Riker, that I don't trust someone who has the audacity to flirty with my boyfriend in front of me."

" So tell me Laura is that the reason why you kissed me and told everyone that were together. Was it because you wanted people to know about us or was it to just point out to Val that I was yours?" Riker asked.

Laura rolled her eyes. " It is so nice to know that you have my back."

" I do have your back! I told Val to knock it off with the name calling."

" And then you turn around and come in here and defend that bitch! So yeah that is not calling having my back."

Riker rolled his eyes.

" I really don't know why you have such a problem with me just trying to keep the peace with my friends. And yes Val is my friend."

" A friend who you fucked how many times? Knowing how easy she is, I bet it was a lot. Right? So tell me Riker how about you tell me how many times you took her to bed?" Laura asked.

Now Riker was getting pissed. He was not going to apologize for having a life before he got together with Laura. And honestly he really wanted to know why she was bringing this up.

" I am not going to tell you that." Riker said trying to walk away.

" Why? Was it good? How many times did you guys do it? Do you wish she was still with you? I mean you would get all the sex that you want. After all you do give your body out like its fucking candy."

" What the fuck does that mean?" Riker asked pissed.

Laura rolled her eyes.

" Did all that sex really throw out your brain? You know what it means."

Riker just shook his head. This was not how he wanted this to go.

" I can't believe you are doing this Laura."

" What am I doing?" Laura asked.

" You are fucking throwing my past in my face like it is a fucking crime. Yes Val and I had sex and if you want to know it was fucking good and we did it a lot. And I had sex with other girls too, every one of my girlfriends I slept with. And that is a totally of three if you must know. Val and I were serious so what was I supposed to do? Stay a virgin for you?"

" Fuck you Riker." Laura asked as she felt the tears coming on. Laura went to storm away when Riker pulled her arm and made her stay.

" You aren't going anywhere, you are the one who brought it up so we are going to talk about it."

" Great just so I can hear how many girls you banged , that is exactly what I want to hear."

Riker rolled his eyes.

" Why are you so pissed? You knew I had other girlfriends? And you know I wasn't a virgin so why are you upset about it?"

Laura rolled her eyes.

" Wouldn't you be upset if I slept with enough people to fill a stadium?"

Riker just looked at Laura and just sighed.

" Well thank you Laura." Riker sneered.

" It's the truth."

" I slept with three fucking people. Three! Not a fucking stadium. You are making it out like an am some man whore who can't keep it in my pants."

" Well you want to keep it in your pants when it comes to me, so I guess you can." Laura said.

" What?" Riker asked.

" You fucking heard me. When I wanted to be with you, you are the one to stop it. Which I find funny because you had no problem giving it to everyone else. So tell me what the hell is wrong with me?"

Riker laughed. " So that is why you are pissed? You are pissed that I didn't want our fucking first time to be on the dirty ass ground of a camp ground were people could hear us? Is that what you wanted?"

Laura rolled her eyes.

" Oh please I can recall some stories were you did have sex at Riker, so did your standards change all of a sudden?"

" Excuse me for fucking wanting it to be special! I thought that is what you wanted too. And you call me a man whore when you are wanting to sex me up within what 48 hours of us being together?" Riker said not wanting to but the words just slipped out.

" You know what Riker, fuck you!"

" Well come here than if you want it so bad!" Riker said as he stepped closer. Laura raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

" This is fucking done, what we have is done. You can go screw Val for all I care! I fucking hate you!" Laura cried as she stormed out.

" Laura wait come back" Riker said as he went after her.

" Don't touch me!" Laura cried.

" Please stay, come on please. You know how I feel about you. I only want to be with you." Riker begged. God how did things get so out of hand so fast. This was the last thing that he wanted to happen. Laura was silent as Riker walked closer to him. He really didn't know how to proceed with this. The last thing that he wanted was this to end.

" I just can't. Do you know how hard it is for me to know that you have been with her? And she knows that and throws it in my face. How am I supposed to compete with that?"

" You don't need to compete with anyone. I am yours and only yours."

" It's just that I am a virgin and well you are.."

" Not. Look Laura I can't apologize for that because it was a part of my past. I did love other girls and if you are asking me to regret that than I am sorry I can't."

Laura was silent. Riker just sighed.

" You know I want to be with you Laura these feelings that I have for you are stronger than any feelings I have for any other person that I was with. And that includes Val. I want our time to be special. Because even if you don't think so I do take sex seriously and I just don't give it to everything that moves. I didn't sleep with any of them on the first date. It took months. And when we are together like that it will be everything that we both want."

" How can I even compete though, I am still a virgin."

" I know that and I am the dirty whore right? Look stay here okay? And I will sleep on the couch."

Laura rolled her eyes.

" if it was Val you wouldn't be on the couch would you?"

Riker sighed. " Just forget it. I will find another room then. I thought this would be amazing you know? We could have something amazing and special you know. But I guess it is something that you don't want."

Laura sighed.

" You know Val is a lot of things and so are some of my ex's. But you were something special to me, but you did something that the others did."

" What?"

" You made me feel dirty and like I was trash. I am sorry that I have experience and you don't. I thought I could be your first and your last but I don't want you to endure being with a dirty whore like me so I guess we should just end this now right?" Riker said as he walked away going into the living room part of the room leaving a speechless Laura behind.

Ross couldn't get the look that Ratliff gave him when he told Ross that he didn't feel the same way that Ross did. That was the exact reason that Ross didn't want to say anything. Nothing was ever going to be the same. He lost his friendship with Ratliff, his sister hated him and everyone found him disgusting.

Really what was the point in him going on?

Everyone would just be better off if he wasn't around. But if he had to admit he was thinking about himself too. Then he wouldn't have to feel this god awful pain that he was feeling.

Maybe it was time that he would rid the world that is Ross Shor Lynch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Every time that Laura thought she found a good place to sleep, she would always wake up. Which should surprise her considering that her mind was going at a very fast pace. She couldn't get the fight out of her mind that she had with Riker. She could still picture the hurt look that he expressed to her and it made her heart break. She really didn't mean to make him feel bad about himself. She was just so angry and frustrated at the whole situation. And she did the last thing that she ever wanted; she threw her insecurities on him and made him think that she thought badly of him.

Laura sighed.

This was useless there was no point in trying to sleep now. She looked over at the clock and it was a little after 2 am. Laura got out of bed and made her way out to the living room of the suite. She really wanted to apologize to Riker. He didn't deserve her wrath, and as much as she didn't like Val, she was his friend and they were in a relationship. And if she still wanted to be with Riker she needed to learn how to let it go. Laura walked to the couch to go apologize when she noticed that he wasn't there.

" Riker?" Laura called out.

No Answer.

" Riker?"

There was still no answer. Laura couldn't help but get this bad feeling. She quickly dressed and walked out of the hotel room. She decided to look around the hotel to see where Riker was. As she was walking down the hall she heard a door open and laughter coming out. And what she saw stopped her in her tracks. Coming out of the room was Val and she was in a hotel robe. Val looked up to see Laura.

" Hey Laura." Val said.

" Val."

" So what are doing out here? Are you spying on me?" Val asked with a smirk.

Laura rolled her eyes. " No I am not. I was just looking for Riker have you seen him?"

Val was about to answer when the door to her room widen and out came Riker wearing nothing but a towel. It looked like the two of them just got out of the shower.

" Laura?" Riker asked shocked. Val wore a smirk on her face. Laura wanted to die. She couldn't speak it took her everything that she had not to cry in front of them. She was not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her pain.

" Well I guess that answers my question. You two have a good night now." Laura said as she turned around and started walking back to the room.

" Laura! Come here it isn't what it looks like!" Riker called as he started to chase her. Laura turned around and stared at Riker. Riker felt the coolness rolling off in waves.

" Really? You are telling me that after what I just saw? Here I was feeling guilty about earlier and I was on my way to find you to apologize, but you know what? Screw you! Go back to Val and you two can have a nice life." Laura said as she went to walk away when Riker grabbed her arm, Laura pulled her arm away from him so fast that it seemed that it burnt her.

" Don't fucking touch me." Laura growled.

" Laura you have to.."

Riker was cut off by Raini and Calum as they both came running down the hall. " Laura! Riker there you two are! Why aren't you two answering your phones?" Raini cried.

" Because I left my in the room, and Riker here was busy fucking his slut Val there so what's up?" Laura asked. Raini just looked at Laura surprised she would use that kind of language about Riker, but then she saw a Val and Riker in nothing but Robes and towels and just glared.

" Raini whats wrong? Calum?" Laura asked.

" It's Ross." Calum answered.

" What about Ross?" Riker piped in this time.

" He is on the way to the hospital. He tried to commit suicide tonight." Raini said softly. She still couldn't believe that one of her best friends tried to take their own life tonight.

" WHAT? WHY?" Laura cried, Riker was just in shock.

" After you two left Rydel exposed the fact that Ross was gay and in love with Ratliff. She also said that you knew about it Laura and that you encouraged Ross to go after him. And Ratliff confronted Ross about it and finally Ross admitted that he did have feelings for Ratliff."

" Oh my God what happened?" Laura whispered.

" Ratliff told him that he didn't feel the same way. And Laura Ross's face after that was heartbreaking. God I feel so bad! I knew I should have followed him and made sure that he was okay." Raini cried. Calum just wrapped his arms around her. Riker was in shock he couldn't believe that his little brother was in so much pain that he felt that the only way to stop it was to try and end his own life. Riker turned and saw the Pain in Laura's eyes; he went to go hug her when she stepped away.

" Don't. Just stay away from me Riker. Raini, Calum come on let's go see which hospital he is at." Laura said as she Raini and Calum made their way down to the lobby. Riker just sighed.

He truly fucked up.

Rocky was going crazy. He hated hospital waiting rooms, and especially waiting on news if his little brother was going to live or die. He hated it even more. Every time that he tried and closed his eyes he couldn't get rid of the image of his brother lying in a pool of his own blood after he cut himself multiple times.

" Rocky?"

Rocky's head popped up when he heard his name being called. He turned and looked to see Laura, Raini, and Calum coming down the hall.

" How is he?" Laura cried out worried.

" There has been no word yet. Nothing has been said yet." Rocky said. Laura wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, Rocky hugged back. It felt nice that someone was comforting him, because he seriously was going to lose it.

" How did this happen?" Calum asked.

" All I know is that after dinner I wanted to give him a little space so after a while I went to his room and noticed that it was cracked open and when I went in , at first I didn't see him at first but then I saw him lying on the floor. I saw my baby brother lying there in his own blood." Rocky's voice wavered and he was starting to cry again. Laura just hugged him.

" Rocky!"

The four of them looked down the hall and noticed Riker, Ratliff and Rydel coming down the hall.

" How is he?" Riker asked.

" He is still in there, there as been no word yet. I found him in his room and it looked like he was cutting himself. So I called 911 and now we are all here." Rocky said glaring at Rydel and Ratliff.

Riker could feel his knees still knocking together. He still couldn't believe that they were all here waiting to see if their baby brother was going to live or die. Riker honestly felt like he failed as a big brother. It was his job to make sure that his siblings were happy and well taken care off. Now he was here just praying that his brother would make it. Riker looked and saw that Laura was looking at everything but him.

Riker sighed. He just sat down across from the others just hoping not only will Ross wakes up, but to also make it up to Laura.

Ratliff couldn't help but feel that this was his fault. God he didn't want this to happen, all he wanted was to let Ross know that he didn't feel the same way. But of course maybe the best way was to tell him in private and not in front of a room full people. Ross had been his best friend for most of his life and he couldn't imagine if he died.

This was a big fucking mess.

Rydel didn't know what she would do if Ross died. She just sighed. As much as she wished that Ross would be dead, she really didn't mean it. He was her baby brother. She felt horrible forever wishing that Ross would die. How could she have become so bitter that it blinded her to who she was?

As everyone was lost in their thoughts, the doctor came out to the waiting room.

" Are you here for Mr. Ross Lynch?"

" Yes, how is he doctor?" Riker stood up and the others followed.

" He is alive, and he should make a full recovery. He is a lucky young man. But he is on suicide watch for the next 72 hours. So until that is over, he is not allowed to have any visitors. We just want to make sure he will be alright. And I think it is best that we set him up with some therapists as he did try and kill himself. "

" Do we really have to wait 72 hours to see him?" Laura asked.

" I am afraid so. So why don't you guys go home and rest. We have your contact information and we will call and let you know if anything changes." The doctor said as he then turned and left. Leaving a group of depressed friends behind.

" This is just great! How are we supposed to not be here for him?" Rydel asked. Laura just rolled her eyes.

" Like you really care?" Laura asked. Rydel just stood back and glared at her.

" Of course I care, he is my brother! Why would you say that Laura?" Rydel asked.

" Please Rydel I heard what happened. How you embarrassed Ross in front of a room of people? So please don't act like some caring sister when we all know that you are a selfish bitch who only cares about herself." Laura said.

" How dare you.."Rydel was cut off by Laura slapping Rydel across the face.

" I can't believe that we were actually friends once! Yes I told Ross to ask Ratliff if he had feelings for him, you want to know why? Because I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't get hurt. If there was a slight chance that he did I didn't want to see you my best friend, someone who I considered my sister to get hurt. And honestly Ross deserves to be happy too, and I am sorry to break it to you, but this world doesn't resolve around you. So you know what I am done with you. I wouldn't want to be friends who is such a spiteful hateful bitch like you. You and Val really are the same. So both of you can go both rot in hell for all I care. But please don't act like you care."

Rydel and everyone were silent.

" I am going back to the hotel. I think it would be best if I find another hotel to stay until we leave. And after Ross gets out of here I think it will be best if we just went back home. This is not how the trip was supposed to go. Raini Calum are you coming?" Laura asked. Raini and Calum nodded and the three of them left. Rydel was left in shock and the others were too, that was the first time that Laura ever let loose on someone.

" Way to go Laura." Rocky muttered. Rydel just glared.

" Since Ross is going to be fine, I am going to go and stop Laura from leaving the hotel. Are you guys coming?" Riker asked as he went after Laura.

Laura and Raini and Calum made their way back to the hotel. All three were still in shock what has happened and just needed dome time to rest.

" Hey Laura are you sure you don't want to stay here? We can have a new room for you. And I am pretty sure I can keep Riker and Rydel away from you." Raini asked.

" Thanks Raini I appreciate it. But I think it would be best. In fact I am thinking that maybe I can just fly home. I mean I think I should get everything started before I move to London you know. Plus look how this trip is going so far? Nothing but fights and look at Ross?"

" Laura come on you don't want to leave yet! God I hate Riker and Rydel! One is a complete bitch and the other is a whore. How did they fool us all these years?" Raini asked.

Laura chuckled.

" Raini I just think it would be best."

" Well the three of us and Rocky can still go. The others can do whatever they want. I just don't want you to go home."

" You are what?"

Laura turned around and saw one heartbroken Riker Lynch standing in front of her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

" You're going home?" Riker asked again. He wasn't quite sure if he heard the right thing. Laura just rolled her eyes.

" Yes."

" Why? You can't leave." Riker said trying to get close to Laura, but with each step that he took she took one step back.

" I think I can decide when I can and cannot go home, and right now I am choosing to go. So if you excuse me and am going to go up to my room and see if I can book another hotel." Laura said as she walked away. Riker was about to go after her, when Raini all of a sudden punched him in the stomach. Riker bent over in pain as his breath was taken away.

" RAINI! Why did you do that for?" Rydel cried out she went to go help her brother.

Raini just rolled her eyes. " Because your brother is an ass, bitchface."

" What did you call me?" Rydel replied.

" Did the bleach soak out your brain too? Your brother is an ass for hurting Laura and you are a bitchface for hurting her too. She was supposed to be your best friend and yet when she was only doing what was right you turned on her? And of course Riker doesn't have the balls to stand up for her to you. Not when he is too busy banging skanky sluts. Now Riker you will leave Laura alone you hear me? Let her try and enjoy the rest of her summer before she leaves." Raini said to her two former friends, she still couldn't believe how fast everything fell apart. This trip was supposed to be something that they wouldn't forget, but now it is just something that they want to. Raini and Calum just looked at the others before going after Laura.

While Raini and Calum were going off on Riker and Rydel, Laura was on her way back to the room. All she wanted to do was forget this whole thing and start her new life in London. Maybe there was a way for her to start early; after all she is going to have to find a place to live and everything. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just jumpstart her plans a bit early. As Laura was making her way back to the room someone called out her name.

" Laura?"

Laura just rolled her eyes at that. This was the last thing that she needed. But she had a feeling that Val wouldn't let it go so Laura turned around.

" Yes?"

" Do you think you can give this back To Riker? He left so fast that he left these behind." Val smirked as she was holding Riker's boxers. Laura knew what Val was trying to do, she was trying to get a rise at her and to be honest it almost worked. But in that moment Laura decided to not to give Val the satisfaction.

" How about you do that Val, after all he is with you now. I got to go." Laura said as she turned around to go.

" He never meant to hurt you, you know? After as he was holding me he was telling me that he thought you were a nice girl and he valued your friendship."

Laura rolled her eyes. And then she turned back to face Val.

" That is enough Val, I know what you are trying to do and it is not going to work. You can throw the fact that you and Riker were together last night in my face but I don't care. You can have him for all I care. So whatever this lame attempt was, it is not going to work. So please drop the act Val, Riker may be fooled into thinking you are a nice person, but I don't. But you know what? Since Riker decided to lie with Trash that is his problem so he can be stuck with you. But if you think for once second that I am going to take your crap, you really are an idiot Val. I maybe a nice person but I am not a fool. If you dare to throw last night in my face again? I will kick your ass and I have no problem with that."

Val rolled her eyes.

" Go ahead and roll your eyes. You know you and Rydel make perfect friends; you both are complete bitches who have no amount of self-respect. So go ahead and be with Riker, I really don't care. But please don't think that you are going to be anything more than just a piece of ass. Now if you excuse me I am going to be heading off to my room now. Oh and tell your boyfriend he needs to pick up his crap from my room otherwise it will be outside on the ground." Laura said to Val before leaving. That really did feel good to get of her chest. Laura pressed the elevator button to go back to her floor.

" Laura!"

Laura sighed. Really people all she wanted was to go back to her room in peace. Laura turned around and saw Riker coming towards her. She just rolled her eyes. The elevator opened and she climbed in, she was pushing the close button and as the doors were closing Riker quickly put his hand so the doors wouldn't close.

" What do you want Riker?" Laura asked.

" I want to talk to you." Riker said. All he wanted was a chance to explain.

" Well we all can't get what we want all the time so if you excuse me." Laura said as she was pushing the close button harder so the doors would close. Riker rolled his eyes and he pushed the doors open so he could get in, as Riker got in the door to the elevator closed.

Of course it would close now wouldn't it?

Laura sighed. " What do you want Riker?"

" I just want to explain to you about last night." Riker said with almost a begging tone.

" What is there to explain? But tell me did you really have sex with her? I need to know."

Riker was silent.

" Tell me Riker if I had meant anything to you as a friend then be honest please, I deserve that."

Riker sighed.

" Yes I had sex with Val." Riker said softly.

Laura really didn't know what to say. She wanted him to be honest and he was. " Well thank you for being honest with me about that at least."

" Listen Laura I have to explain why it happened."

" I know why it happened Riker and honestly I don't care. I hope you and Val are happy together."

" I don't want to be with Val! I want to be with you!" Riker said trying to get close to Laura. Laura just stepped back.

" Well you have a funny way of showing it, by cheating on me?"

" I didn't cheat on you. We were broken up remember?" Riker said.

" No we weren't. I don't remember any specific words that were said that we were broken up; all you said was that maybe this wasn't working out, and then you went to sleep on the couch. There was no official break up. And honestly if there was, did that give you the right to leave and go to her bed Riker?"

Riker was silent. He really didn't know what he could say to make this right.

" Did I really man that little to you? That you would then go and sleep with her after our fight?"

" You mean everything to me, Laura please you have to understand."

" I do understand Riker. That you two deserve one other and that I am done. You know maybe it is a good thing you are here. You can grab your shit and get it out of my room. You can go stay with your girlfriend for all I care." Laura said and thank god at that time the doors opened. And Laura couldn't get out of the elevator fast enough. But that didn't stop Riker from going after her.

" Laura please!" Riker said as he was trying to catch up to her. He really wanted to make her understand that last night was a mistake in judgment. That the only girl that he wanted was her. Laura just continued to roll her eyes. They finally arrived back at the room, Laura slides her key in and opened the door, and Riker followed quickly as he wasn't sure is she would slam the door in his face.

" Grab your crap and then leave." Laura said as she made her way towards the living area of the room.

" So what we can't talk about this? Don't you want to work this out?" Riker asked. He knew that he screwed up last night. But Laura acted like she really couldn't care less if they didn't work it out.

" Really? You have the nerve to ask me that? You are the one who threw us away when he slept with that skank!" Laura said.

" You are not going to listen to me out? I want to work this out and I know we can." Riker said.

" Why should I? Why should I respect something that you want? When you clearly don't respect me! God I can't believe I was actually on my way to apologize to you! I can't even believe that I was foolish enough to think that we could work, when it was clearly something that you didn't want."

" I do want this! I want you Laura, why can't you believe me when I say hurting you was the last thing that I wanted to do. I was angry and upset and hurt after last night that I just wanted some air. I wasn't planning on sleeping with her, Hell I wasn't expecting to run into Val, but she was there in the casino and we started to talk."

" I Don't want to hear this!" Laura said as she stared to walk away. Riker grabbed her by the arm to stop her from leaving.

" You are going to listen to me! I want to explain how it happened, and I want to make you understand."

" Don't you touch me!" Laura pulled her arm away from him it was like he burned her. " I don't have to do anything you tell me. Why can you just get your crap and leave? I am sure Val is waiting for you."

Riker knew she was angry and hurt and she had a reason to be. Up until a few hours before they had been together. But why was she forgetting what lead them to here? The fight that they had, and the way she threw his past in his face? He knows that he needs to be careful around her if he ever wants there to be a chance for them, but at the same time if she is so willing to throw his faults in his face he could surely return the favor.

" You know Laura you are forgetting on major factor in why we aren't together. And that is because of how you threw my past in my face last night? Did you know how bad you made me feel? The look of disgust in your eyes killed me, and what was that? Just because I wasn't a fucking virgin for you? Well I am sorry that I didn't know about your feelings for me until this past week. And I am sorry for actually having a life before you, but was it really necessary to look at me like I was dirty? That I was unworthy to be with the Great and Pure Laura Marano?"

Laura chuckled.

" Well I am sorry for actually wanting a partner that would actually respect me. Someone who actually respects the fact that Sex is meant to be something special and for those that were in love, and yes I knew you weren't a virgin Riker, hell how could I miss that. But after listening to Rydel go on and on about how you took every thing that moved to your bed, how the hell did you think that was going to make me feel? Should I go yay my boyfriend is a man whore who bangs anything and everything?"

" See right there. You just proved my point. You think I am not good enough to be with you. Did you honestly think that I would wait for you? I didn't know how you fucking felt and honestly Laura I didn't know of my feelings for you back then. Why are you trying to make me feel like shit?"

Laura rolled her eyes. " I am not, it's not my fault that you realize that it's the truth. And honestly how did you think I would feel after hearing that from Rydel? Huh? That you slept around ? Did you know think that would make me question myself and make me wonder how I would compete?"

" I told you last night that I was only with three people. I don't consider that being a man whore as you put it. And I was in serious relationship with every one of them, so you are not going to make me feel guilty for that. And as for you needing to feel like that you had to compete? That is your issue and not mine."

" Gee Thanks." Laura said sarcastically.

" You really are determined to not forgive me aren't you? I didn't mean anything by that and if you knew me you would know that. You didn't have to feel like you needed to compete? All you had to do was tell me how you felt and I would have let you know that you are the only one that I would want. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

" What do you think last night was about?"

Riker rolled his eyes. " I think you know what I meant. Why didn't you just come to me and explain it to me. Without you throwing it in my face like you did? You know how awful I felt about myself last night Laura? No one has ever made me feel so bad about who I was, you actually made feel like trash that I wasn't good enough for you and that hurt. So yeah I lashed out and I slept with Val, but that was because I thought I lost you and she was there being my friend."

" Friend? You really have no clue who that whore is do you? You really are going to defend her to me?" Laura asked.

" I know you hate Val and I know you hate me now too, but all I am trying to do is explain on how it happened. Val was there for me when I was feeling low and it shouldn't have happened. But I can't change it now all I can do is explain and hope that maybe you can see that it was just a mistake and we can try and move on."

" So I should just move on as you say and forget the fact that at the first sign of trouble your solution is to take off your clothes and jump into bed with the town skank? Now isn't that the definition of a true whore?" Laura sneered.

Riker sighed. How could everything crash and burn so fast?

" Yeah I guess it is. So you know maybe this is God's way of preventing you from being with someone who is so disgusting and unworthy of you. I wanted this I really did. But if you think I am such a disgusting person then maybe it is better that we aren't."

" Please stop acting like you ever cared about me. I can't believe that I actually thought that I meant something to you. But I guess it is a good thing this happened already. Now we both don't have to waste our time."

" I do fucking care about you Laura! You know I do. I want this to work but it seems that you can't forgive me."

" Why should I be the one to fucking forgive? We haven't even been together a week before you slept with someone else. After you made a big deal about making sure we waited, what did you say? You wanted our first time to be something special and romantic. Just admit that you never wanted to be with me like that. And as soon as Val spread her legs you jumped at the chance of being with someone else. Just admit it Riker so we can both move on."

Riker could feel the tears sting his eyes. " I did want our first time to be something special because you deserved that. Just the thought of getting to be with you meant everything to me. I thought we were on the brink of having something totally amazing and real. Laura I still want to be with you, All I did was wanting to make sure that if you did ever give me the honor of being your first that it would be special and everything that you wanted. Please don't think that I wanted Val more than I did you because that is farther from the truth."

Laura rolled her eyes. " Yeah so is that why you wanted to wait with me, only to turn around and sleep with Val?"

" I don't get you Laura! Here you have been saying how sex is special and meaningful and was meant to be worth waiting for and when I try and do that for you, you throw that in my face as a way to hurt me? I only slept with Val because I was lost and hurting. I thought I lost any chance with you. And so yes I found comfort anywhere I could, and you know what? I feel even worse because I know now I threw us away and by the look in your eyes I can tell that you are never going to forgive me aren't you?"

Laura was silent. Riker felt like crying. " You know up until last night, the past few days were the best days of my life, and that was because I was with you. You were everything that I never knew I needed." Laura could feel her eyes starting to water, but she refused to let Riker see her cry. You know this maybe was for the best because who was she fooling into thinking that she and Riker were going to work. Maybe this was just a sign in letting her know that Riker was never meant to be hers.

" I am so sorry that you are hurting and knowing that I am the one who did that? That kills me more than you know Laura. You know you have been my best friend for most of my life. There has always been something special with us Laura. And I was a fool not to see it sooner than I did because then maybe we could have had more time together."

Laura looked at Riker and for the first time could feel upset for Riker. But she shrugged that off; Riker was the one who messed up. Riker just looked at Laura and was hoping that what he was saying would make a difference and that she would decide that what they could be was something that was worth fighting for. But so far she was fighting herself into not showing any signs of wanting to fight for them. Riker couldn't help but feel his heart break, how could he have been so stupid for doing what he did? He knew that Laura would be upset about it. It didn't matter that Riker thought they were done; it still would matter to Laura. And if he was honest with himself it mattered to him too. Because in the long run all he proved to Laura was that if anything had risen that even gave hint of trouble he would turn to sex for comfort. Riker wanted nothing more than to take back the last 24 hours and the two of them could go back to what they were. This trip was supposed to be something that all of them would never forget, and it has been nothing short of a trip from hell. What a way for them to spend what is going to be their last summer together, to be upset at one another. Before there was anything romantic between them they were best friends, and this trip was everything to Laura. He hated to know that he was the reason why she was thinking about leaving.

" Laura look I know you hate me and I really can't blame you. But I really hope you don't leave. We only have a few more months together before you go off to London. I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but I do care about you and I want this trip to be amazing for you. I want you to stay, and you don't even have to for me. Just think of Raini and Calum and Ross and Rocky. Even Ratliff. If you leave now just think of the missing time you would have with them. Look as much as I don't want to, I will leave and the rest of you guys can finish the trip. You wanted this trip more than anybody so it is only right that you finish it."

" Riker.."

" I will always regret hurting you, and I will always hope that I didn't kill what you felt for me completely and that maybe one day you can see yourself wanting me again. But please don't leave. I will do whatever you want even if that means we aren't together, I just want you to stay and for the trip to continue."

" Riker I don't see how that is possible."

" Yes it is. Look just know that I will do whatever it takes to make sure this trip continues, and I will leave if need be."

Laura sighed, " Don't leave. You are right this trip was meant for everyone and I don't want to spend what time we had left being upset."

" So does that mean you are staying?" Riker couldn't help but feel hope rise in him.

" Yeah it does, but it dosent change anything between us. You slept with Val and I can't forgive that. I just think that it maybe is for the best that we aren't anything more." Riker could feel his heart break at that.

" I see." Riker whispered softly.

" And if I say, I don't want Val on this trip so if that is going to be a problem for you then maybe we should end this trip right now."

" That's fine, like I said I don't want Val and she wasn't going to continue on. I wouldn't do that to you."

Laura nodded. " Thank you."

Riker just nodded.

" Look since I am staying I think it would be best if I got another room, and since this room is under your name then I think you should stay. I will go down stairs and see about getting another room."

" You don't have to do that, you can stay here I will get another room."

" Okay."

Riker wanted to say something to Laura, anything to get her to change her mind about them. But he knew that right now that there was nothing that he could say right now that would get her to forgive him. The only thing that he could do was give her space and time and to prove to her that he was the guy for her. That they are meant to be together. So Riker just gave her a sad smile and he walked back out of the room closing the door.

He couldn't help but think that he just left his heart back there; he could only hope that someday he would have her's again.


	12. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

**Yeah so this isn't an update. Sorry guys, but there probably won't be any more updates from me. As you may have noticed I haven't been updating as nearly as I use to, and the chapters haven't been as long. I feel like I have lost my creativity when it comes to writing. So the thing for me to do is walk away and take some time. These past 9 months have been amazing, My first story Ally D Says goodbye was published back in December of 2012 and ever since then I have wrote a few stories I have been proud of and there have been some stories that I haven't been as proud of. As you may have noticed, Every Now and Then, Just between Us were deleted weeks back. I felt I lost the inspiration for those stories. So I am down to three stories**

**The Miles We Travel**

**Stealing Forever**

**Waking Up In Vegas.**

**Those stories are on hold for the seeable future. I am sorry guys I hate to do this, but I have lost the passion that I once had for writing. So I am taking a break from writing to see if I can get it back. I do want to get it back because I so loved it so much. But lately it feels like a chore to do and I don't want to do that.**

**Every single one of my reviewers. Thank You is simply not good enough for you. I am amazed that I found people who liked my writing. And for those that criticized me, Thank you to. Because I have learnt so much from what I need to work on from you guys.**

**Like I said I am looking at this as a spring break and not me quitting permantely. I think I need to find the passion that I once had so my stories can be better than what they have been.**

**Thank you once again and I am still sticking around. I love this place way to much to leave it completely. And I am on twitter so feel free to follow me and chat I am Aly4R5.**

**Once again Thank you.**

**HJ Russo aka Aly**


End file.
